Chers Oiseaux
by Anadyomede
Summary: COMPLETE - 'Zermatt, avant, c'était un soleil savoureux, des flocons au coin des lèvres.' Mais à présent, ils sont comme des oiseaux en cage et ils tournent en rond, chacun à leur façon.
1. Pansy

Après m'être longuement battu avec FFnet, j'ai enfin réussi à poster ce premier OS. Ca fait un petit bout de temps que j'y travaille mais l'idée d'en faire un recueil ne m'est venue qu'après avoir achevé l'OS.

Pansy, d'abord, parce que ça faisait très longtemps que je voulais écrire sur elle. Parce que c'est ainsi que je la perçois et qu'elle me fascine. Quant à faire se dérouler l'histoire à Zermatt... Eh bien, pour une fois que je pouvais la placer en Suisse, je n'allais pas m'en empêcher ! (Zermatt, c'est joli, c'est tout près de chez moi, c'est bien !)

Ce texte est important pour moi. Il est bien plus personnel que presque tous ceux que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici. Alors je le poste toute stressée à l'idée de ce que vous allez en penser. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'espère que j'aurais réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais.

Je tiens aussi à remercier **Azalan**, d'abord parce qu'elle m'encourage à écrire, et puis parce qu'elle est là, simplement. Merci mille fois pour tout ! Et puis à **Maude** qui a eu la gentillesse de me relire, si un jour tu te décides à passer par ici.

Ensuite, les parties en gras sont tirées d'un poème de **Prévert** qui s'appelle _Les chansons les plus courtes_. Parce que Prévert, c'est un type bien.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chère JKR !

**Titre :** Chers Oiseaux

**Résumé :** 'Zermatt, avant, c'était un soleil savoureux, des flocons au coin des lèvres.' Mais à présent, ils sont comme des oiseaux en cage et ils tournent en rond, chacun à leur façon.

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je n'aurais pas dû y penser. Je n'y aurais pas pensé… si tu n'avais pas été là. Et, dans une autre situation, j'aurais presque ri de ma malchance.<p>

Je m'en vais me perdre dans les montagnes suisses pour t'oublier, et je t'y retrouve quelques jours après. Pourtant, en Suisse, il y en a pleins, des montagnes… et des stations de ski, plus chics les unes que les autres – d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un endroit pareil ? Zermatt, ce n'est pas pour les gens comme toi… Ce sont les perfides petites orgueilleuses de mon genre qui s'y retrouvent, pour s'enivrer de vin et fumer jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête.

Granger tu n'as rien compris.

Je remets du sucre dans mon chocolat. Quand j'y tremperai les lèvres, je le sais, il sera imbuvable, et je t'en veux, c'est bête, je t'en veux terriblement d'avoir gâché mon petit-déjeuner. Et mes vacances. Et… tout le reste.

Dehors, les rayons s'étirent péniblement. C'est comme si un peintre avait secoué son pinceau pour ne jeter au final sur sa toile qu'une ou deux gouttes de couleurs qui s'étalent autours de moi.

Il a neigé toute la nuit et à regarder par la fenêtre, on ne voit que du coton, milles nuances de blanc.

Je tremble. Un peu, beaucoup, je m'en aperçois à peine, je ne sais pas quoi penser, je tremble, ramène mes mains tout contre mon corps. Je n'aurais jamais dû te recroiser. Même de loin, dans une rue, ça aurait été au-dessus de mes forces, et tu es là, à quelques tables de moi, avec ton sourire innocent, cette part de candeur qui m'a poussé, il y a tellement longtemps, à te désirer.

Tes doigts virevoltent, ils piquent des morceaux de fruits, touchent à tout, s'imprègnent. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais les autres rient, tu secoues la tête, fais de grands gestes. Weasley s'accroche à ton regard. Je me crispe sur mon siège.

Sa main. C'est sa main qui remonte, lentement, elle coulisse sur ta peau laiteuse, caresse ton bras, tes épaules… et toi tu lui souris. D'ici je vois ses ongles qui s'enfoncent tendrement, et il trace des cercles, chasse une mèche et comme tu ne réagis pas, il se penche tout contre toi. Te murmure quelque chose, je tuerai pour l'entendre parce qu'à te voir comme ça, tout se tord dans mon ventre.

Je ne peux pas me détacher de la scène.

Ses lèvres, à quelques centimètres des tiennes. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses dents qui étincèlent, et ta bouche qui se plisse, encore un sourire, mais tellement léger, trop léger, vous êtes si prêts…

Je rajoute du lait jusqu'à ce que la tasse déborde. Alors j'enfonce ma cuillère, je touille, je ne pleure pas, le chocolat gicle, voilà, partout, sur l'assiette, sur la nappe, et encore plus fort, je veux que la couleur disparaisse, encore du lait, du lait jusqu'à ce que tout devienne crème, et je tourne, je touille, je tourne cette foutue cuillère qui ne sert à rien.

Moi, Granger, je te voulais toute entière.

* * *

><p><strong>L'oiseau qui chante dans ma tête<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil. Le tremblement qui agite le coin de tes lèvres. Tes yeux qui ne lâchent pas les miens. Qui suivent chaque mouvement, chaque pas en avant. Et ton souffle. Saccadé. Tes grands yeux chocolat, alarmé, alarmant. Ta fascination. Mon voix hachée. Les mots qui peinent à traverser tes lèvres. Ton immobilité.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Cette salle de classe. Ce devoir à rendre. Ou cet exposé. Ou ce dossier. Je m'en fiche maintenant. Ta plume brisée, la fenêtre ouverte. Toi sur cette chaise. Mes insultes s'y sont accrochées. Ta bretelle qui glisse. La chaleur d'un mois de mai. Tes mains crispées sur ta baguette. J'ai tout jeté. Tout piétiné. Tu vois, tu vois, tu m'emmerdes, je te hais, regarde donc ce que j'en fais de tes conneries, de tes précieuses notes. Le tremblement encore. Mais partout sur ton corps. Mon souffle sur ta joue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… »

Tu as cédé. Ta voix s'est essoufflée.

Le bureau par terre. Mon assurance. Et tout doucement tes lèvres. Tes lèvres qui s'avancent. Des rayons éblouissants. Le bruit de l'eau. Et mes mains qui s'appuient. Tes mains qui me retiennent.

* * *

><p><strong>Et me répète que je t'aime<strong>

**Et me répète que tu m'aimes**

* * *

><p>Je veux me concentrer sur ces images. Pas sur la suite, pas sur ton corps qui se détache, tes yeux qui s'écarquillent. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ton air affolé, du regard que tu m'as jeté, et surtout pas, surtout pas entendre ta voix lorsque tu as dit : Je ne suis pas… comme ça.<p>

Avec ce ton. Ce plissement sur tes lèvres. Ce mépris criant, qui traverse ton visage crispé, un mépris furtif qui s'en va aussi vite qu'il est apparut, mais je l'ai vu. Alors voilà. Tu n'es pas… comme ça.

Tu t'en es voulu après, je le sais, je l'ai senti. Quelques secondes de plus et déjà ton visage se décomposait, je t'observais te débattre avec les mots, les trier, comme ils devaient tourner dans ta tête ! Comme ils devaient se presser à tes lèvres et pourtant, un par un, tu les as tous chassés. Tu as cherché les Mots. Ceux qui te déculpabiliseraient. Mais tu ne les as pas trouvés et tu as fini par ne rien dire du tout.

De toute façon, je suis partie. Je t'ai dit : C'est bien Granger, de ne pas être… comme ça. Voilà qui changera toute mon existence ! – avec un sourire rempli de haine et une voix acide. Tu es restée pétrifiée sur ta chaise. Comme un oiseau empaillé.

Et puis la fin de l'année. Votre camping à travers le pays, les Mangemorts, Voldemort. La guerre. La fin de la guerre. Et deux ans plus tard, tu es ici, à Zermatt, comme cela te convient mal ! Tu n'y connais rien à ces gens. Maintenant que vous êtes des héros de guerre, tu t'es dit quoi, Granger, que tu pourrais peut-être entrer dans la société ? Ou peut-être est-ce l'idée de la petite rouquine qui s'accroche à Potter, avec ses yeux envieux qui détaillaient la moindre parcelle de richesse depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et qui à présent semble ridicule, avec son _café latte _et ses petits croissants. La bague à son doigt est trop grosse. Elle hurle : regardez comme je vaux cher. Weasley est trop maquillée. Trop habillée.

On ne met pas une robe pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

De toute façon, ça crève les yeux qu'elle est née pauvre. Il n'y a qu'à voir sa façon de marcher.

Mais toi, Granger ?Bientôt, tu te teindras en blonde, tu soigneras tes ongles et tu te rendras à des galas de charités ? Non, pas toi… Pas toi, tu n'oserais pas…

J'ai mis du chocolat partout. Maintenant j'éponge. C'est au tour de ma serviette de brunir. De prendre un peu de ta couleur.

J'ai mal à la tête et la bouche pâteuse d'avoir trop fumé hier soir, comme si noircir mes poumons m'aiderait à m'en sortir.

Bientôt, Drago va venir. Je m'accroche à cette idée. Il va venir et il va trouver une solution, il va prendre ma main, me ramener dans ma chambre et tirer les couvertures sur moi. Comme quand on était adolescent. Comme quand j'étais malade. Drago va venir et il va tout arranger parce qu'il me connait bien, lui, il sait toujours quoi faire.

Et Astoria qui dort encore dans sa chambre. Avec Daphné. Et Blaise qui doit dessoûler.

Quand est-ce qu'ils vont arriver, tous, je ne veux plus les attendre seule, je ne veux plus boire de chocolat, je ne veux plus voir toute cette neige et ce soleil qui transperce les nuages me donne envie de pleurer.

* * *

><p>« Potter, Granger et deux des Weasley. C'est une blague ?<p>

– Non.

– C'est une putain de blague ?

– Je te dis que non. »

Blaise a sa tête des mauvais jours. Il fume à la fenêtre de sa chambre tout en sachant parfaitement bien qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Que rien que pour ça, il pourrait se faire virer de l'hôtel et nous avec.

« Qu'ils essaient. Ma mère venait ici chaque Noël. Ma grand-mère venait ici chaque Noël. Mon arrière-grand-mère…

– Tu comptes nous faire tout ton arbre généalogique ? »

Drago aussi traine sa mauvaise humeur.

Il n'est pas venu me chercher, bien sûr. Il aurait pu. Il aurait pu glisser ses mains glacées autours de mes épaules et murmurer :

« Je t'ai trouvé, petite alouette. »

Son odeur à lui. Sa force d'homme. Son sourire aux lèvres. J'aurai trouvé là de quoi en rire.

C'était un jeu entre nous.

Je revois sa mère, ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux clairs, avec cette cage blanche. Une vieille cage à oiseau dont la peinture s'effritait légèrement. J'entends encore le bruit de ses talons lorsqu'elle s'était glissée dans le jardin pour nous retrouver et qu'elle avait dit :

« Regardez ! Regardez l'alouette que j'ai ramenée ! »

Drago s'était approché. Il avait tendu un doigt, et puis un autre, je me souviens que l'oiseau nous regardait avec ses petits yeux ronds et ses plumes défaites. Moi je me tenais crispée derrière et juste lorsque Drago l'avait frôlé, l'alouette avait poussé un cri.

Narcissa a longtemps prétendu que c'était le début d'un chant mais moi je me rappelle la sensation de terreur qui m'avait envahi.

Et la cage s'était ouverte.

Ça avait été si soudain que personne n'avait réagi. En quelques secondes, l'alouette s'engouffrait à l'air libre et se laissait engloutir par le bleu du ciel. On en était resté pétrifié.

Depuis, il disait :

« Tu es pareille. Une petite alouette. Tu es de celles qui disparaissent sans cesse, il faut te chercher, te ramener. Tu ne vas donc jamais t'arrêter ? »

Mais c'était avant. Parce qu'avant, j'étais faible.

Donc, Drago n'est pas venu pour moi, mais il est venu quand même.

Il est descendu pour le petit-déjeuner, a bu son café en levant le sourcil face au massacre de mon chocolat, puis, lorsqu'il a aperçu Granger, les Weasley et Potter, il a manqué de s'étouffer et s'est empressé de remonter.

Je l'ai suivi parce que… Parce que bon, je n'allais tout de même pas rester toute la journée plantée dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel.

Et puis ici je me sens mieux.

Les rayons de soleil se sont agglutinés à chaque recoin des fenêtres. Ils s'explosent sur la neige comme des bulles de savon, se cognent aux cheveux de Daphné, elle rit, et son rire partout résonne, je l'admire, comme elle est jolie, comme elle se penche à la fenêtre et respire l'air, elle s'imprègne de toute cette blancheur, elle avale le soleil. Les autres l'admirent sans cesse. Ils tendent des mains vers elles, les glissent le long de son corps mais toujours elle les rejette. Je crois qu'elle voulait Drago mais Drago veut sa sœur. Et au fond, elle s'en fiche.

Un soir, à Poudlard, elle m'avait confié entre deux verres de vin que plus tard, elle ferait le tour du monde et que pour ça, elle devait être seule. Elle photographierait tout, elle se baignerait dans les lacs, se perdrait dans les déserts et grimperait sur chaque montagne.

Je l'admire pour cette simplicité avec laquelle elle attrape la vie, cette facilité avec laquelle elle la dévore.

« Des Gryffondor ici, répète Blaise en jetant son mégot de cigarette. Putain, l'hiver prochain, on louera un chalet et on engagera une bonne pour faire à manger. »

* * *

><p>On s'est dit en bas dans vingt minutes parce que sinon, les pistes se noirciront de boue et de gens.<p>

Je redescends dans ma chambre. Je te le jure qu'à cet instant, je ne pensais pas à toi, non, je t'ai croisé au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Ton visage. Ta voix. Toi toute entière, tournée vers moi.

Ce n'est pas juste.

Je vacille, je m'étrangle, et puis non, finalement, non, je ne suis pas cette petite chose faible que tu crois percevoir, je me tourne vers toi, je t'observe et tu ne le sais même pas à quel point je suis avide de cette image que tu me renvois. Quelque part au milieu de toute cette neige, je pensais réussir à m'arracher ton souvenir. Le piétiner, le déglinguer. C'est tout ce que je voulais. Te voir disparaître. Je n'arrive pas à respirer, c'est constant, c'est une angoisse qui mord le ventre dès qu'on ouvre les yeux, c'est une terreur qui murmure ton nom, mais je ne sais même plus qui tu es.

Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré. Mais tu es là. Et tu dis :

« Pansy. »

Rien que ça… tu ne devrais pas.

Et puis je réalise. Ta main sur la poignée, les clés dans la serrure. Même ça, petite idiote, même ça, tu me l'as volé. Ici, dans mon couloir, chambre 302. Et tout mon corps se bloque devant la chambre 301 que je voudrais voir disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Ce n'est plus chez moi.

Tu as tes yeux chocolat grands ouverts sur moi, ils me tirent, tu n'imagines même pas. Et mon nom qui s'échappe de tes lèvres, et ce… cette _joie_ qui explose dans mon ventre, qui me fait trembler de honte, je ne peux pas te répondre, il faut que tu comprennes ça… J'ouvre la porte.

Tu ne sais pas. Suis-moi. Si tu m'aimes, je t'en supplie, bloque l'entrée, retiens-moi, pourquoi restes-tu là, debout, plantée, alors que moi je suis en train de m'enfuir, non, non, je t'en prie, pose ta main sur mon bras, répète mon nom plus fort, alors je te jure que je m'arrêterai, que je te regarderai et te parlerai, je suis là, montre-moi que tu ne veux pas me voir disparaître encore une fois…

La porte s'est refermée.

Ici, il n'y a que moi.

Je reste pétrifiée sur mon lit. Tout tourne dans ma tête, je m'étrangle, ça gronde au fond du ventre, je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Je suis glacée, terrifiée, dépassée.

Et puis… et puis l'air frais sur mon visage. Ma main qui cherche mon corps. Qui touche mes joues, s'enroule autours de mes jambes. Je m'étouffe en respirant.

Je suis toute seule. Et je cherche encore les alouettes, la mienne est morte depuis longtemps mais j'entends toujours son cri, et son regard sur moi, ces deux trous noirs qui contrastaient avec le reste de son plumage. Ce qui s'enfuit ne revient pas. Je tourne en rond. Je m'enfonce.

Zermatt, avant, c'était le silence tranquille, les cigarettes du soir, les histoires sans lendemain. C'était un soleil savoureux, des flocons au coin des lèvres. Mais tu es là et tu as sali mon paysage. Tu es chez moi, tu me détruis et tu n'en as pas la moindre idée. Tu m'empêches même de boire mon chocolat parce qu'à présent, tout me ramène à toi.

J'ai fini par me relever et m'habiller, on m'attendait, on a râlé, je me suis laissé entrainer sur les pistes de ski. Ma journée s'est résumée en quelques mots mal alignés : Une bué qu'on souffle vers le ciel, un rire qui se bloque dans la gorge, un soleil rempli d'ouate. Un vide qui me maintient de bout. De longs silences. Et puis le café quand les derniers rayons s'étirent.

« Mais merde, quand est-ce que tu l'épouses ? »

Et Blaise ricane, il tend la main vers moi, attendant que je la frappe, tandis qu'Astoria blêmit, rougit, plonge le nez dans sa tasse et se tait. Drago sourit et Daphné regarde ailleurs.

« Vous nous inviterez, au moins ?

– Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour vous ! »

Des yeux gris faussement exaspérés se posent sur Blaise et moi.

« Allez donc vous faire foutre. »

Et mon rire s'étrangle. Est-ce que ça se calme, là, dans mon ventre ? J'ai peur d'y penser. Tout va trembler, leur bonheur me reste dans la gorge, c'est tellement bête… J'ai fais de ma vie un drame alors qu'eux se sont remplis de soleil.

Je sens encore la chaleur de Blaise contre mes doigts. J'aimerais me tourner vers lui et lui crier de ne jamais me lâcher. À la place, je sers plus fort encore cette main tranquille. Il ne dit rien mais son regard coule sur moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Et me répète que je t'aime<strong>

* * *

><p>Il me reste un oiseau dans le ventre, il respire encore et se cogne contre ma peau, fort, fort, fort. Il voudrait transpercer cette enveloppe charnelle, parfois, d'un coup d'aile, il remonte mais n'en sort jamais.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et me répète que tu m'aimes<strong>

* * *

><p>On est rentré en fin de journée, épuisés. Dans le couloir qui me ramène à ma chambre, j'ai regardé partout dans l'espoir de te revoir. Mais non. Non, heureusement, il faut que tu te glisses hors de ma vie.<p>

J'ai pris une douche. L'eau a coulé longtemps sur mon corps, le shampoing m'a piqué les yeux et j'ai tremblé de froid en sortant de là. Je me suis cherchée à travers la buée. Puis je l'ai essuyée.

Mon lit. Mes cheveux mouillés éparpillés sur mon oreiller. Le soleil est reparti, j'ouvre un verre de vin, j'ai envie de fumer, je ne le fais pas. Je bois lentement. Dans une demi-heure, je dois être habillée, maquillée, coiffée, et j'ai la sensation futile que jamais je n'y arriverai. Le temps glisse entre mes doigts ouverts. Ça m'inquiète.

Je vais bien.

Je finis mon verre, je vais très bien.

Je souris à mon miroir, mets du rouge sur mes lèvres.

En sortant de ma chambre, c'est Weasley que j'ai croisé. Il a ouvert de grands yeux étonnés. Je ne me suis pas arrêtée.

Encore du vin. Beaucoup de vin. Des paquets entiers de cigarettes. À nous cinq, on repeindrait le ciel. La nourriture passe entre mes lèvres, je ne sens plus rien. Une autre bouteille. Du fromage fondu tombe sur ma serviette, j'ai perdu mon pain, c'est moi qui paie le vin.

On est sorti du restaurant en riant. Je vacille. Je ne suis même pas en talon, je m'accroche à Blaise, je compte les étoiles et je les montre du doigt. Je fume encore. Toute cette neige… et Daphné me tire en arrière, elle lâche autours d'elle des millions d'éclats de rire.

De la musique. Je réalise qu'on est en boite lorsqu'un bras enlace mes hanches et qu'on me tend un cocktail rouge sang. Il fait noir, je n'y vois rien, je crois qu'il est blond, ou châtain, je n'en sais rien, il a à peine murmuré son nom que déjà je l'ai oublié, je danse, je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal au ventre et à la gorge, et puis non, je pense à toi, je tourne la tête, je souris, il m'embrasse, un fauteuil, je m'installe, je passe mes jambes au-dessus des siennes, il a l'air gentil, je crois, il essuie mon rouge à lèvre et les traces de mascara, où est-ce que tu habites, tu parles français, anglais, oh, jusqu'à quand restes-tu là, tu es jolie, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans ces états.

« Excuse-moi, elle est avec nous et on va rentrer. Maintenant. »

Blaise m'a remise debout. Je suis surprise par sa force soudaine lorsqu'il prend ma main, mais je n'en veux pas, moi, de son aide, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je suis assez grande.

« Arrête tes conneries !

– Laisse-moi tranquille, bordel, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre, tout ça, tu t'en fiches, tu t'en fiches, laisse-moi ! »

Ça ne veut rien dire. Je tremble. Je remonte dans ma chambre. Daphné est derrière moi, elle me prend la clé des mains.

« Je vais le faire, d'accord ? Ne pleure pas, Pansy… Ce n'est pas grave. Ça passera, tu verras. »

Il y a du bruit dans ta chambre, Granger. Est-ce que Daphné t'a entendu rire ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre au monde qui t'as entendu aussi fort que moi ?

Elle a refermé très doucement la porte derrière moi. J'ai entendu ses pas s'éloigner et je me suis approchée du mur.

Tu es là. Je me cogne aux meubles. Tu es tout près de moi.

Alors voilà. Tout ce que tu avais à me donner, c'était ça. Ce petit cri étouffée, mon nom qui a coulé au bord de tes lèvres et a fait tremblé les murs. Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as repris ta petite vie tranquille, tu vas te ranger et on finira chacune de notre côté, ce n'est pas grave, je devrais le savoir, je n'ai besoin de personne, mais maintenant je me demande… où est-ce qu'ils iront, mes mots, puisque jamais tu ne les entendras ? Où est-ce qu'ils reprendront du sens, avec qui, avec quoi, est-ce que vraiment ils en valent la peine ? Et toutes ces larmes que j'ai fait couler, cette angoisse qui m'a tordu le cœur pendant tant d'années… Sans toi, qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Où est-ce que je la cracherai ? Je me suis accrochée à ce baiser comme une noyée à sa bouée, pour pouvoir… je ne sais pas… souffrir et faire souffrir. Et je pleure encore. Pour cette guerre qui déferle au fond de moi. Parce que je n'arrive pas à être heureuse, parce que j'ai peur de moi, de ce qui se passera, parce que je ne t'ai même pas eue que déjà je t'ai perdue.

* * *

><p><strong>L'oiseau au fastidieux refrain<strong>

**Je le tuerai demain matin**

* * *

><p>Je t'aime, tu ne comprends pas, je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi. Depuis la première fois, et ça n'a pas de sens, je ne te connais pas, mais je sais, moi, que je t'aime, que je t'aime plus que les autres, parce que je te regarde de loin, parce que tu m'as embrassé, il y a très longtemps, parce que tes ongles se sont enfoncées dans ma peau, que ta langue a cherché la mienne, parce que j'ai pu mordre tes lèvres, j'ai pu sentir ton odeur de partout, parce que… parce que durant quelques secondes, je t'ai eu toute entière.<p>

Maintenant je suis collée contre le mur, comme une voyeuse. J'entends ton rire, parfois.

J'ai débranché l'alarme incendie de ma chambre. Je fume.

Je pleure.

Je me demande combien de temps je dois attendre encore. Avant de ne plus te reconnaître. Avant d'oublier ton nom parmi un million d'autres noms. J'aimerais te lâcher dans le ciel, comme un oiseau, te laisser te perdre dans ces nuages opaques, et alors peut-être que je te recroiserai mais je ne m'en rendrais plus compte parce que tu seras semblable à tous les autres oiseaux qui traversent les routes et moi je te dirais que je m'en fiche.

Mais de l'autre côté du mur, toi tu ris encore plus fort.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà. Ouf, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé !<p>

Je suis contente de commencer ce recueil. Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur les Serpentards ! Surtout Daphné, qui m'intéresse depuis un bout de temps. Mais je pense que le prochain OS sera du point de vue de Blaise (mais par pitié, empêchez-moi d'écrire avant mes examens !)

Bref, je vous laisse maintenant vous dire ce que vous en avez pensé à travers cette magnifique chose qu'est la **review **! ;)

Bisous !

Ana'


	2. Blaise

Hello !

Oui, c'est très mal ce que je fais : je devrais être en train de traduire mes vers de latin ou d'apprendre mes théorèmes de math. Au lieu de ça, je fais la révolution et je vous poste la suite de ce recueil. Que j'ai passé la journée à écrire. Hum.

J'ai eu plus de mal avec Blaise. Au début, tout allait bien, mais mon humeur a changé de façon assez brutale au milieu de ce texte et, inévitablement, j'ai l'impression que mon écriture aussi. Je ne suis plus dans le même état d'esprit que lorsque j'ai écris l'OS sur Pansy alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, et puis Blaise c'est quand même un personnage bien différent, mais je ne suis au final pas certaine de l'avoir tout à fait cerné.

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, je vous laisse juger cet OS par vous-même ! (et puis il est tard, si je me lance, je serai capable de monologuer pendant deux heures de la pluie et de comment les examens c'est nul).

Je remercie donc **Sophie** (je sais que tu finiras par venir fouiner ici, alors Hallo Sophia, sache que ta maman est trop cool si elle m'a mis une bonne note en allemand, sinon non, mais je l'aime bien quand même) pour sa précieuse aide au détriment des math (mais les math c'est pas très amusant).

Et un très grand merci aussi à : **Lilu**, **Still-hopee**, **Ayanne**, **witchee**, **Valouw**, **Lil's C**, **julie**, **Selemba**, **PsychoseAigue**, **Syka**, **Azalan**, **Marine**, **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond **et **alisgalieno **!

Les parties en gras sont toujours tirées d'un poème de **Prévert **qui s'appelle _Les oiseaux du soucis_.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chère JKR !

**Titre :** Chers Oiseaux

**Résumé :** 'Zermatt, avant, c'était un soleil savoureux, des flocons au coin des lèvres.' Mais à présent, ils sont comme des oiseaux en cage et ils tournent en rond, chacun à leur façon.

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tu es une sacrée petite idiote.<p>

J'ai écrasé la confiture sur mon toast et le pain s'est troué. Je suis de mauvaise humeur, une gueule de bois me déchire le ventre, et toi tu n'es toujours pas là alors j'ai envie de me lever et d'aller te chercher mais à peine ai-je émis l'idée que Drago me fusille du regard. Donc je reste là et je t'attends.

Daphné m'observe en silence. De temps en temps, elle lève son verre de jus d'orange et boit des petites gorgées sans que jamais ses yeux ne me lâchent. Elle m'exaspère profondément et elle le sait – ou alors elle est encore plus stupide que toi parce que je n'ai jamais brillé par ma discrétion, et puis merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me dévisager, et ils ne pourraient pas augmenter le chauffage dans cette foutue salle, je suis en train de congeler.

Dehors, le vent s'est mis à souffler, il n'a pas neigé et le soleil refuse de se lever. Tout est blanc, blanc comme les pistes verglacées, blanc comme les murs, blanc comme mon assiette, franchement, ce n'est pourtant pas bien difficile de mettre de la couleur.

À ce stade, ce n'est même plus de la mauvaise humeur. Je grimace, je soupire, je tourne en rond. La salle à manger se remplit peu à peu, on sert le café et le chocolat chaud. À côté de moi Astoria parle avec de grands gestes, elle rit un peu en surveillant le sourire de sa sœur, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez cette fille, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Pansy, où est-ce que tu es, avec ta petite souffrance ridicule, avec ton désespoir qui ne s'arrête jamais… Tu pourris tout autour de toi et tu le sais très bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Pluie de plumes plumes de pluie<strong>

**Celle qui vous aimait n'est plus**

* * *

><p>J'allume une cigarette pour le simple plaisir de les emmerder tous et ça ne tarde pas, j'admire leur trois visages qui changent de couleur, quelques inconnus se tournent vers moi, l'air scandalisé – mes pauvres chéris, vous n'avez jamais vu une cigarette ? oui les anglais sont des malpolis, allez-y, crachez-moi donc vos petites frustration à la figure, je m'en contrefous – et les serveurs, eux, se dandinent sans trop savoir quoi me dire.<p>

« Et ça te fait sourire ? »

Drago s'est mis à siffler comme un serpent.

« Éteins-moi cette connerie tout de suite, putain !

– Blaise, je te jure que si on se fait renvoyer à cause de toi, je te jette dans une crevasse. »

Mais la menace de Daphné est immédiatement suivie d'un éclat de rire. Elle est parfaitement consciente que je cherche à l'énerve et elle trouve mes essais particulièrement comiques.

Petite garce.

De toute façon, j'ai mal à la tête et l'odeur de fumée me donne envie de vomir, ça se bloque dans ma gorge, je crapote comme un débutant.

Saloperie.

Quand je suis énervé, je deviens vulgaire, je ne devrais pas, c'est ridicule de me mettre dans de pareils états, à cause de quoi, à cause de toi, mais non, vraiment, je ne devrais pas, j'écrase ma cigarette au fond de mon assiette jusqu'à ce que le tabac déborde.

Et on me regarde en silence, on lève les sourcils, j'aimerais tous les secouer, voilà Potter et sa troupe qui arrivent, Granger a un sourire radieux, est-ce qu'elle se rend compte en se regardant dans un miroir que ses cheveux sont un désastre ? Mais au fond je m'en fiche, je pense à toi, encore. Je me lève.

« Je vais faire un tour. »

Ils ont presque l'air soulagé. Et moi, j'ai l'impression de mourir sur place la porte de l'hôtel à peine refermée parce que si à l'intérieur je crevais déjà de froid, ici, c'est comme si on me plantait un million de couteaux au même temps.

Quelle connerie, Zermatt. Quelle connerie d'y revenir maintenant que la guerre est finie… Je suis au milieu de la rue, en pull, alors que le thermomètre avoisine les zéro degré, je suis là par entêtement, parce que tu me rends fou de colère et d'angoisse, je ne comprends pas, dix ans que je te connais et je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Je t'en veux et il fait tellement froid, tout tremble autour de moi.

Il n'a pas neigé cette nuit.

J'ai un peu marché, juste pour le principe je crois, pour ne pas revenir comme un con au bout de quelques secondes, mais au bout de trois minutes, je n'ai même plus senti mes mains.

« Putain… »

Et j'ai failli jurer une deuxième fois en voyant apparaître face à moi une masse de cheveux roux juchée sur des talons hauts.

Weasley, c'est tout ce qui me manquait.

« Tu m'offres une cigarette, Zabini ? »

Et elle me sourit. Sa cape – en fourrure, bien sûr – traine dans la neige. Elle vacille en s'approchant, elle frissonne. Moi, j'ai envie de partir et de lui dire : Ma chérie, as-tu ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'idée de ta grotesquerie ? – mais je ne le fais pas parce qu'au fond, je suis un type bien.

Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais gaspiller ma salive pour une traitre à son sang comme elle. Fiancée à Potter, en plus.

J'espère que mon regard est suffisamment glacé lorsque je sors mon paquet de cigarettes.

« Merci. »

Elle m'a soufflé toute la fumée au visage et vraiment je l'aurais tuée, j'ai un déferlement de haine qui me tord le ventre, mais ce n'est même plus vraiment pour elle, c'est la fatigue, c'est ton indifférence.

Zermatt. Je me souviens d'avant la guerre, je me rappelle ma mère et ses bottes fourrées, ses ongles parfaitement manucurées, ma mère qui semblait ne jamais souffrir du froid, qui souriait à chaque homme qui passait, mais maintenant elle est morte, la guerre l'a tuée, et je m'en rends compte, elle te ressemblait, volatile petite Pansy, elle te ressemblait et je n'ai pas su vous protéger.

Je dois chasser cette angoisse, la tenir au bout de mon fusil et tirer sur l'oiseau moqueur qui me hante le ventre. Tirer jusqu'à ce que ça s'explose, parce qu'ici tout semble rongé par le coton, parce que tu vas mal et tu m'enfonces.

Je regarde Weasley et je vois toute sa décadence. La jalousie s'est agglutinée au bord de ses lèvres, non, quoi qu'on en dise, elle n'a rien gagné. L'argent n'achètera pas son répit, il n'effacera pas toutes ses années de pauvreté.

« Combien de temps vous restez ici ? »

Décidemment, elle ne veut pas me laisser partir.

« Jusqu'à Nouvel An. »

Elle a une drôle de façon de tenir sa cigarette, elle la bloque tout au bord de ses doigts, comme si elle ne savait pas où la mettre.

« Bon… bah joyeux Noël, hein, Zabini.

– C'est ça, joyeux Noël, Weasley. »

Quand je suis rentré, les autres n'avaient pas bougé. Mais toi, tu es enfin arrivée et malgré ton sourire, tu as les yeux gonflés d'avoir passer la nuit à pleurer.

J'aimerais pouvoir l'ignorer. Je méprise ta faiblesse désirée mais je ne peux plus te laisser, parce qu'à te voir ainsi, toute petite, les lèvres tremblantes, à te voir te maquiller, pourchasser jusqu'à ta propre ombre, j'ai envie de tout casser, de t'attraper et te secouer, autours de toi, mais regarde petit oiseau idiot, regarde ce qui se dresse dans cette pièce, il n'y a rien, toi, moi, et je ne sais pas qui tu cherches à cette table là-bas, je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche, mais Pansy, tu te cognes à un grand mur blanc et ça me prend au cœur, ça me fait trembler de partout tout le temps, tu ne mets de mots nulle part et quand je te demande si ça va, tu penches ta tasse de chocolat comme pour la trinquer contre mon café, et tu réponds :

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Tu souris mais ce n'est pas sur moi qu'il arrive, ce sourire. Et je me demande… si un jour tu comprendras que les autres n'en ont pas besoin, de tes foutus mensonges, de ta pseudo-indifférence.

Ma tartine n'est plus qu'un tas de miettes au milieu de mon assiette.

* * *

><p>Drago a décidé tout seul qu'on ne skiera pas aujourd'hui, parce que c'est Noël, parce que depuis le début de la semaine, on n'a rien vu d'autre que la neige alors c'est fini, on va se reposer pour mieux fêter ce soir, et moi je ne sais pas si ça me va mais tout le monde a l'air d'approuver sa ô combien sage décision alors je ne dis rien.<p>

J'ai débranché leur connerie d'alarmes incendies et ça m'a occupé pendant au moins cinq minutes. Maintenant je fume.

C'est bête, tu sais, je me cogne à ton indifférence mais je peux plus m'arrêter, je me dis toujours qu'au final tu me donneras la main au lieu de te remplir d'angoisse et puis je me retourne et je m'aperçois que j'ai tout faux, que c'est tant pis pour moi si je ne sais pas te retenir. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi et je t'en veux de ça.

Pansy… C'est toi, juste toi qui te pourris. Tu étais cette petite fille qui courrait après Drago à chaque anniversaire sans me regarder, cette adolescente qui s'est déglinguée, qui a attendu quelqu'un qui n'est jamais vu, et maintenant je suis pétrifié, tu es cette fausse adulte au milieu d'une guerre terminée, qui serre les dents et se mord les lèvres, qui ferme les yeux jusqu'à s'en briser les paupières.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais et ça me ronge, dis-moi, où est-ce que tu es, à qui tu penses, pourquoi tu pleures, pourquoi tu trembles. Dis-moi que je te manque.

Je finirai bien, alors, par me lasser de tes idioties. Parce que quand je te regarde, tu sais, ton visage se trouble, je ne sais plus bien qui tu es. Et si ce n'est pas plutôt ce que tu représentes qui me mord le ventre.

Les autres se sont éparpillés – Drago au sauna, Daphné à la bibliothèque et Astoria… je me fiche d'Astoria.

Je fume trop. Un peu comme toi. Et je m'ennuie, je tourne en rond.

Il fait tellement froid, ici, on dirait que le chauffage, ils ne connaissent pas, ça m'attrape à la gorge, déjà je sens mon nez qui coule, et je vais être malade, j'en suis sûr, si demain je me réveille en toussant, je leur colle à procès directement. Qu'est-ce que je fais, Pansy, je suis fatigué, épuisé, arasé.

Il faut que je sorte de cette chambre. Mon mégot brûle entre mes doigts, déjà les cendres ont envahi le plancher, elles laissent des traces noirâtres lorsque je les repousse. Dans cette chambre, c'est comme si les murs m'écrasaient, et dehors il fait tellement blanc que j'en ai mal à la tête, j'ai beau fermer les volets, rien n'y fait, et j'ai envie de cracher sur ce ciel, de le piétiner, tout ce blanc, mais arrêtez, tout ce blanc, à quoi ça sert puisqu'ici on a tout dégueulassé avec notre guerre, avec nos morts qu'on ne sait même plus nommer, et ma mère me manque, toi tu t'échappes, alors tout ce blanc, non, il faudrait éteindre les lumières.

On ne rencontre jamais personne dans les couloirs.

J'erre.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne sais plus où j'en suis<strong>

**Pluie de plumes plumes de pluie**

* * *

><p>« Blaise ! »<p>

Et bien sûr elle a souri en prononçant mon nom. Je me suis arrêté au milieu des escaliers

« Blaise, j'allais justement te chercher ! Une promenade dans le village, ça te dit ? Aller, dis oui, je m'ennuie, tout le monde est occupé, viens, viens avec moi ! »

Elle a un si grand sourire, il ne s'échappe pas, lui, il n'est pas comme le tien, il est franc, il prend au ventre, et ses yeux scintillent de partout, alors je la regarde de haut en bas, je me dis que je ne la déteste pas, personne ne peut la haïr.

Elle s'amuse de ma mauvaise humeur et elle est la seule à ne pas m'en vouloir, alors je lui réponds :

« Si tu y tiens, Daphné. Mais je te préviens, je suis malade.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Si ton état s'aggrave, je te soignerai. »

* * *

><p>« Je ne suis jamais venue ici.<p>

– Mmm… »

Ma mère prenait toujours la chambre 307, c'est Daphné qui l'a cette année et personne ne s'est aperçu que je l'aurais tuée rien que pour ça, parce que ma mère est morte, c'est bête, à présent je devrais pouvoir y penser sans trembler, sans me sentir coupable parce que qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire, on n'arrête pas seul une guerre, mais quand même, quand j'y pense, je… Je ne sais.

« C'est sympa. J'aime beaucoup.

– Mmm… »

Je ne me voyais pas passer Noël en Angleterre alors je les ai tous trainé ave moi, Drago d'abord, et puis toi, parce qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais besoin de t'avoir pas trop loin, pour être tranquille, pour me sentir bien, mais maintenant que tu es là, je me rends compte que j'ai été idiot, que tu n'avais besoin de rien.

« Et regarde, on dirait que les nuages commencent à s'en aller ! Avec un peu de chance, demain, il fera de nouveau beau.

– Mmm… »

Tu lui ressembles, tu sais. Enfin non, tu le ne sais pas et tu ne le sauras sûrement jamais parce que tu ne vois plus rien, parce que quelque chose en toi s'est brisé et tu refuses de m'en parler, mais tu lui ressembles, elle était comme toi, elle regardait les autres comme s'ils n'existaient pas, il y avait un oiseau au fond de son ventre qui la poussait tout en bas, mais elle ne disait jamais rien, elle se mariait, une fois, deux fois, mille fois, elle me trainait par-ci par-là, comme tu es beau, mon garçon, comme tu deviendras grand, et je serai si fière, n'est-ce pas, tu es le plus beau – je suis le plus salaud.

« Blaise ?

– Mmm ?

– Toi non plus tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Je m'arrête brusquement.

« Comment ça ?

– Je t'en prie, ne me prend pas pour une conne. Tu l'aimes, Pansy ? »

C'est marrant. Jusqu'ici, cette question ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

« Non.

– Menteur. »

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne sais plus que faire<strong>

**Suaire de pluie pluie de suie**

* * *

><p>Elle est jolie, Daphné. Elle a des longs cheveux blonds et un regard de chat, de lourds cils noirs, de longs yeux bleus.<p>

Elle est jolie comme un cœur, ses joues sont rougies par le froid, son bonnet rose pâle lui tombe sur le front et c'est à peine si ses lèvres dépassent de son écharpe lorsqu'elle me parle.

Son sourire, toujours.

J'aimerais le lui arracher.

Alors je l'embrasse.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, elle ne s'échappe pas, et ses lèvres s'étirent, non, je ne veux pas, j'ai envie de lui faire du mal, je veux qu'elle se détache, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reste là, je ne t'aime pas, non, je ne suis pas un menteur, elle ne sait rien, et son parfum me troue le ventre, il ressemble tellement au tien, et je l'embrasse trop fort, et je l'embrasse encore, jusqu'à lui vider tout son souffle, jusqu'à la laisser exsangue.

Mais elle me regarde encore lorsque je la lâche. Et son sourire revient, ce n'est pas le sourire d'une gamine innocente et émerveillée, non, c'est un sourire amusé, ironique.

« Avoue, Blaise, ça te plairait de pouvoir la ramasser, hein. Ça te plairait de la voir éparpillée, en larme, de la voir pleurer, et toi, à côté, toi tellement plus fort, tellement plus grand, tu pourrais la réparer, mais non, tu n'as rien compris, ça ne sers à rien, elle n'est plus là, ou à peine. »

Je tremble.

« De qui tu…

– Pansy. Juste Pansy. Tout le temps Pansy. »

On est au milieu de la rue et il s'est remis à neiger.

* * *

><p>On a mangé dans un petit restaurant perdu près d'un amas de sapin. Puis c'est elle qui a voulu rentrer. Et comme il n'y avait personne, c'est à nouveau elle qui m'a demandé de monter.<p>

« Embrasse-moi encore. »

* * *

><p><strong>Est-ce possible que jamais plus<strong>

* * *

><p>« Tu me détestes ?<p>

– Je ne sais pas. »

Ses habits glissent.

* * *

><p><strong>Plume de suie<strong>

* * *

><p>« T'es une drôle de fille, Daphné.<p>

– Viens. Reste contre moi. »

Dans sa chambre, il ne fait pas froid.

J'embrasse chaque partie de son corps, j'éparpille le blond de ses cheveux sur l'oreiller, et elle rit, elle m'encercle de ses jambes, elle rit, elle rit, encore, et elle s'éloigne.

« T'es un drôle de mec, Blaise.

– Arrête. Ne pars pas. »

* * *

><p><strong>Restez ici oiseaux du désespoir<strong>

**Restez ici… Faites comme chez vous**

* * *

><p>Je n'ai besoin de personne mais j'ai quand même besoin de toi, et comme tu n'es pas là, alors j'ai besoin d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle, Pansy, parce que je ne t'aime pas, pas comme je la désire elle, mais alors c'est quoi ça, cet espèce de monstre qui tremble lorsque je pense à toi ?<p>

Daphné se détourne.

Zermatt me rappelle ma mère.

* * *

><p>Une fois, elle m'avait pris par la main et elle m'avait trainé dehors. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige, le froid se collait à moi. Je ne voulais pas, mais elle ne m'écoutait jamais, et je trébuchais, et je glissais, les routes étaient verglacées, elle, elle s'en fichait, et quand je lui avais demandé ce qui se passait, elle s'était arrêtée et elle m'avait dit :<p>

« Arrête avec tes questions, Blaise. Arrête, ça suffit, des questions, tout le temps des questions, à quoi ça sert, tu comprendras quand tu seras grand. »

On avait marché toute la journée, j'avais tellement froid, lorsqu'on passait les gens se retournaient. Une dame m'avait regardé en secouant la tête, cet enfant va attraper une pneumonie, vous devriez lui enfiler un pull et un bonnet, mais on ne lui avait pas répondu et lorsqu'on était rentré, on nous avait dit que mon père s'était tué. C'était il y a longtemps, je crois. Je ne pose plus de questions maintenant, et quand ça m'échappe, quand je te demande si tu vas bien, tu mens en me regardant droit dans les yeux, alors je ne te dirais plus rien.

La guerre n'était même pas terminée que déjà les Aurors étaient entrés chez moi, oui, ça je m'en souviens, je m'en souviens très bien, parce qu'ils avaient tous des têtes de courageux, des anciens Gryffondor, ça m'a frappé, ils ne nous ressemblaient pas, ni à toi, ni à moi, ils avaient le front fier, les lèvres plissées quand ils ont arrêté ma mère.

Elle, elle avait souri. Elle leur avait craché son mépris à la gueule, non, je ne vous suivrai pas, vous n'avez qu'à me tuer, allez-y, vous en mourrez d'envie, avouez, vous êtes des petits héros, des petits riens, et c'est elle la première qui avait levé la baguette, elle portait une longue robe bleue, ses cheveux grisonnant bouclaient sur ses épaules, et ses oncles elle les avait enfoncés dans le bois jusqu'à ce que le sort la frappe

Je n'ai pas bougé. À aucun moment je n'ai parlé. Je suis resté derrière, collé au mur, à regarder, et puis je ne pouvais plus respirer, de moi, tout le monde s'en fichait, et ils étaient repartis, les Aurors, d'autres étaient venus, puis un Médicomage, ensuite je ne sais pas, je crois qu'au bout de plusieurs heures quelqu'un s'est approché de moi et m'a expliqué… Les Mangemorts, Voldemort. Et ma mère au milieu de tout ça.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, hein. »

À ça, moi, je ne réponds pas.

Elle était belle, ma mère, plus belle que toi, mais qui s'en souviendra si ce n'est moi ? Et je ne peux pas te détacher d'elle.

Elle a ses empreintes partout dans ce village de montagne. Chaque ombre, un jour, s'est penchée sur son visage. Chaque rayon a éclairci son regard. Je me sens bête, Pansy, parce qu'on était ami, parce que j'aurai pu crever pour toi, avant, juste avant, et que maintenant je ne sais plus quoi garder de ce qu'on était, je trimballe mon angoisse à tout bout de champs, petite idiote, comment suis-je censé te rattraper si tu fuis jusqu'à ton ombre ? Tu t'es glissées hors de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, tu t'es échappées tout doucement, je n'ai rien vu venir et maintenant j'ai l'impression de contempler un grand vide.

Daphné s'est endormi à côté de moi et j'ai allumé une cigarette.

L'allumette a craqué dans cette fausse obscurité et le papier a crépité. Je respire à peine, toute mon énergie est concentrée sur l'halo de lumière qui s'échappe de mes doigts, sur les premières arabesques grisâtres qui s'en échappent.

J'ai soufflé et il n'en est plus rien resté.

Maintenant je fume et je la regarde, elle. Parfois, sa main se crispe sur rien et elle semble s'arrêter de respirer, puis s'apaiser mais ses lèvres ont tremblé et les draps sur son corps ont glissé.

Lentement, j'ai posé ma main sur son ventre. Ma peau de bronze contre sa blancheur légère. Elle a remué, à peine.

Et je me sens mal.

« Blaise ? »

Elle s'étire comme un chat, se redresse et les draps tombent.

J'écrase ma cigarette sur le bord du lit.

« Tu devrais rentrer dans ta chambre, a-t-elle murmuré. C'est bientôt huit heures et les autres doivent déjà être en train de nous attendre. On n'est même pas douché et loin d'être habillé. »

Je suis sorti en souriant.

Sur le chemin, j'ai croisé la petite Weasley. Elle a essayé de se détourner pour m'ignorer. A lamentable échoué.

* * *

><p>Et le foie gras a défilé, le saumon fumé a envahi mon assiette, le champagne coule à flot dans cet hôtel, je vais vite être ivre et c'est tant mieux, ivre de bulles, ivre de parfums étrangers.<p>

Tu es là, juste à côté de moi. Tu es là et tu me souris, tu te penches et tu me dis :

« Excuse-moi pour hier »

Ta main se glisse dans la mienne.

Mon adorable petite Pansy, tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien, hein. Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui existe dans ton joli monde, et tu es fausse, tu t'es toute seule trainée dans la boue, maintenant tu refuses de remontes, tu veux jouer les fortes, mais tout le monde l'a vue, ton hypocrisie, elle hurle de partout, tu es cernée par la souffrance que tu expires.

Je voudrais te rejeter très loin, je voudrais chasser ta main et son sourire, et ne plus savoir comment tu t'appelles, je voudrais ne plus te relier à ma mère, tu vois, ce soir, je suis d'humeur à te mépriser, à te rayer, ta beauté me semble ridicule, tes mots m'écorchent, je crève de jalousie sur ma chaise parce que je suis le seul à remarquer que ton rôle s'est dégradé, mais je sais que demain, déjà, tout sera loin.

Tu es ce petit ancre qui m'enferme dans mon passé. Qui fait remonter la culpabilité.

Alors quand je me réveillerai, je sais que je retournerai te chercher.

* * *

><p>Alors, alors ?<p>

J'aurais mieux fait de continuer à traduire Horace ?

Une **review **? (parce que je suis en examen ? parce que Blaise est cool ? parce que Blaise est beau ? parce que Blaise est riche ? parce que c'est minuit et que je suis fatiguée mais que je poste quand même ?)

Le prochain OS sera du point de vue de Daphné !

Bisous, à bientôt !

Ana


	3. Daphné

Coucou !

Voilà l'OS sur Daphné qui est arrivé bien plus vite que ce qui était prévu - à peine avais-je fini celui sur Blaise que je m'attaquais à celui-ci et... ET JE SUIS EN VACANCES ! J'ai reçu mes résultats, j'étais en train d'halluciner : j'ai super bien réussi tous mes examens ! Surtout le français et l'allemand, oui, l'allemand, alors que j'ai toujours été mauvaise en allemand, qu'il y a trois ans je voulais à tout prix arrêter et passer en italien, la moyenne de mes examens d'allemand est une de mes meilleures moyennes.

Enfin voilà, je commence à raconter ma vie, je vais arrêter :P

Donc, cette fois, Daphné. J'adore Daphné, sérieusement, je crois qu'elle est en train de devenir un de mes personnages favoris, et le couple Daphné/Blaise... ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Du coup... **Azalan** trouve que c'est une garce. Je suis d'accord. Mais je l'aime comme ça. Je l'aime parce que je la vois comme ça.

J'espère en tout cas que cet OS vous plaira plus que celui sur Blaise, j'ai vu que les avis étaient assez partagés ^^

Merci mille fois à : **Selemba**, **Still-hopee**, **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **Lilu**, **Azalan**, **Ayanne **et **Hergsine **!

Les parties en gras sont encore tirées d'un poème de Prévert qui s'appelle _Lanterne magique de Picasso_ - un des plus beaux poèmes si vous voulez mon avis.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chère JKR !

**Titre :** Chers Oiseaux

**Résumé :** 'Zermatt, avant, c'était un soleil savoureux, des flocons au coin des lèvres.' Mais à présent, ils sont comme des oiseaux en cage et ils tournent en rond, chacun à leur façon.

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>J'ai vomi toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que les yeux m'en brûlent. J'ai vomi et vomi encore, attendant que le jour revienne, j'ai vomi la dinde, les marrons chaud, le champagne, j'ai vomi le chocolat, j'ai vomi ma journée passée avec toi.<p>

Maintenant je vais bien. Je me maquille. Il est neuf heures et demie, je cache mes cernes et j'accentue mon sourire. Beaucoup de rouge sur les lèvres. Je vais bien maintenant, je t'assure, même si tu t'en fiches, pour moi, c'est important, tu comprends ? Même si tu n'es pas là, même si tu ne me le demanderas pas.

* * *

><p><strong>La folle terreur du piège dans un regard d'oiseau<strong>

* * *

><p>Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé. Je pensais qu'elle était loin, cette sensation je la croyais barricadée dans mon ventre mais non, je t'ai vu, il y a longtemps, je t'ai vu tout entier et je t'ai voulu, aujourd'hui encore je me rends compte que j'ai cherché cette douleur mais il ne faut pas parce que… parce que toi tu ne me donneras jamais rien.<p>

Je vais bien. Je le répète en me séchant les cheveux, en me brossant les dents. Je me souris en choisissant mes habits, en me faisant un chignon. Je suis plus forte que toi, au fond, tu as toujours été un angoissé, tu crois savoir le cacher mais moi je te connais, il suffit d'une phrase pour te faire changer et ça a été si simple de me faire désirer, si facile de te sentir contre moi, en moi. Un rire déplacé et voilà tout ton corps qui tremble, tu te détournes puis tu reviens, je t'ai attrapé, petit oiseau menteur, je t'ai tenu serré, tu ne vas plus pouvoir m'échapper, je sais que tu vas revenir, bientôt, dans une heure ou deux, tu vas te glisser dans ma chambre, celle de ta mère, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes lèvres de serrer, ton regard s'obscurcir devant le numéro qui m'a été attribué ?

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rire sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il me resterait ? J'ai entouré ma souffrance d'éclats pour mieux pouvoir l'oublier et toi, tu ne comprends pas.

* * *

><p><strong>La joie de chaque jour et l'incertitude de mourir et le fer de l'amour dans la plaie d'un sourire<strong>

* * *

><p>Je garde la terreur entre mes doigts et je la brûle au soleil. Aujourd'hui il fait beau et le monde entier s'est transformé, j'ouvre grand les volets, tout est blond, tout est rouge, et je grimpe sur le bord de ma fenêtre, je passe mes jambes de l'autre côté – si je me penche encore, je dévalerai trois étages et je m'écraserai dans la poudreuse, ce serait bien, ce serait beau – j'allume une cigarette que je fume à peine.<p>

Enfant, j'ai voyagé sans arrêt. Astoria restait à la maison avec notre mère mais moi, quand je rentrais, je ne défaisais même pas ma valise, je me trainais aux pieds de mon père en lui demandant quand est-ce qu'on repartait, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas attendre. Alors toujours il m'emmenait. Ma mère en était scandalisée : cette petite devrait rester ici, maintenant elle est montée contre moi, tu la traines partout comme un sac, tu lui présentes tes maîtresses, aussi ? Mon père n'y répondait jamais. Moi je souriais. J'attendais sur la route, quand est-ce qu'on y va, papa, est-ce que je pourrais monter sur un volcan, toucher la glace en haut d'une montagne, me brûler sur le sable ?

J'ai visité le monde entier jusqu'à recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard.

Il pleuvait quand on est rentré. Mon père serrait très fort ma main dans la sienne, il a sonné chez nous, m'a tendu à ma mère : Tiens, la voilà, ta petite. Tu la garderas toi, maintenant, je ne peux plus rien pour elle.

L'Angleterre, c'est ma cage, j'y suis née et quand j'y suis retournée, je ne m'y suis plus retrouvée.

Mon père a continué ses voyages, et puis il a rencontré une autre femme sur une quelconque île indonésienne, je ne l'ai plus revu. Les grandes vacances, il n'est plus revenu, parfois encore je reçois des lettres, je l'aimais tellement, où est-ce qu'il est, maintenant, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi est-ce qu'à onze ans, il m'a abandonné, moi j'ai encore le chant des oiseaux dans la tête, je m'y raccroche, je voudrais ne rien oublier de ce que j'ai vécu, de ce que j'ai perdu, je voudrais tout recoller sur des murs pour que le reste du monde sache à quel point c'était beau, là-bas, à quel point c'était simple, mais ce n'est plus possible, je suis bloquée, emprisonnée, et je regarde cette neige et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Deux bras autours de moi. Deux mains qui se crispent sur mon ventre. Un souffle contre mon coup, un souffle qui me chatouille, des lèvres qui cherchent ma peau, qui la mordent, qui la frôlent.

« Je savais que tu serais réveillée, as-tu murmuré.

– Mmm… »

Et d'un coup sec, tu m'as retournée.

Mon rire au creux de ton oreille. Ma langue qui cherche la tienne, mes doigts qui t'enserrent, ton corps si proche, si proche qu'on pourrait se fondre l'un dans l'autre, et disparaître, perdre l'équilibre, dégringoler le monde.

Chaque parcelle de ta chair me désire, viens encore, embrasse-moi plus fort, couvre mon rire, détache-le de cette pièce, si seulement tu savais comme ça me fait du bien de te sentir là, de savoir que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, quoi que tu en dises, maintenant, je vais te dévorer de l'intérieur, il faut que tu m'aimes, tu comprends, il faut que tu m'aimes et que jamais tu ne disparaisses.

« C'est… une sacrée connerie… »

Tu as à peine détachée tes lèvres de mon cou pour le murmurer.

« C'est un peu facile, tu ne crois pas ?

– Oh, tu ne vas pas te vexer pour si peu, n'est-ce pas, Daphné ? »

Tes lèvres sur mes joues, sur mon nez, sur mes paupières.

« Mais je pourrais, ai-je susurré en te décollant. Je pourrais, tu sais, et alors qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? – j'ai passé ton t-shirt par-dessus tes épaules et j'ai fais glissé mes doigts jusqu'à ta braguette – Tu devrais être gentil avec moi.

– Je vais être adorable. », as-tu promis en dégrafant mon soutien-gorge.

Et alors je te crois.

Tu as du rouge à lèvres sur le visage, bientôt, je te repeindrai de haut en bas.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »<p>

Lorsque je suis sortie de la douche, j'ai retrouvé Astoria assise sur mon lit.

« Je voulais te parler. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en regardant les draps désordonnés et la petite, elle, grimace, elle fronce les sourcils, me dévisage. Mais la question ne traverse pas ses lèvres.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mon maquillage n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir et mes cheveux ont bouclé, je suis bonne pour tout recommencer.

« Tu crois que je devrais l'épouser ? »

J'ouvre grand mon armoire et fait tomber mon peignoir à mes pieds.

« Qui ? Drago ?

– Daphné !

– Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une fille nue qui va te choquer, quand même ? »

Elle tord la bouche et grommèle vaguement un : tu n'as aucune manière. Ou quelque chose du genre.

C'est une drôle de gosse qui est là. Elle me ressemble, quand on la voit de loin, elle est mon portrait craché, les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes boucles claires, et puis soudain on est à côté, elle avec ses belles façons, moi avec mon mépris, et on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble, elle se rangera, épousera quelqu'un de bien tandis que je continuerai à m'envoyer en l'air avec des petits cons comme toi derrière le dos du monde entier, et je continuerai à vouloir vous faire du mal, à toi, à elle, parce que vous croyez que je suis futile, que je suis simple et délicate alors que c'est du vent, c'est du rire, c'est si facile à reproduire…

Je suis donc nue face à elle et je prends plaisir à choisir d'autres habits. Je fais des allées-retours, elle, elle a rougi et elle baisse la tête.

« Tu le fais exprès ?

– Oh, je t'en prie. Pauvre chérie, tu ne vas pas en mourir. Tu ne t'es jamais regardée dans une glace en sortant du bain ?

– Ça… n'a rien à voir.

– Si tu le dis. »

Rien ne peut plus m'exaspère que cette pseudo pudeur sortie d'on ne sait où. Ma mère sûrement. Ma mère et ses idées à la con.

J'ai enfilé une culotte et un soutien-gorge avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Astoria.

« C'est mieux ?

– Oui.

– Alors, tu veux parler de Drago ?

– Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que j'avais ri.

« Un peu quand même. Il t'a demandé en mariage ?

– Non… pas encore…

– Mais ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Tu l'aimes ?

– Oui. Je crois.

– Eh bah alors, au pire, si ça ne marche pas, tu divorceras ! Ne prends pas cet air embêté, allons, ne boude pas, ce n'est pas grave, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi, pour de vrai… Pourquoi as-tu si peur de te marier ? »

Je la méprise, cette petite. Et pourtant… quand je la vois, toute seule assise sur ce lit, avec ses yeux fuyant, avec ses lèvres tremblantes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'avancer, j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras, j'aimerais qu'elle sourie… grâce à moi.

Parfois, je me dis que je suis affreuse. Que je les tire, ces gens-là, ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien, parce qu'ils sont tous concentrés par leurs petits problèmes, et se retrouvent soudain face à moi, avec leur souffrance ridicule, moi j'ai besoin de ça, j'apparais alors comme celle qui rit, comme celle qui chante, qui dévore le monde mais c'est eux que je mange.

S'ils étaient heureux… je ne serai plus là, je crois.

« Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? »

J'ai mis des collants épais et un pull en laine qui me tombe au milieu des cuisses.

« Oui. Évidement, Astoria. Sinon, tu ne seras pas là. »

Et moi, qui est-ce qui va m'aimer, j'ai fais pile ou face et c'est tomber sur toi, tu verras, parce que je suis tout ce que tu peux désirer, tout ce que tu peux rechercher, et si tu le veux, je me tendrai en brune, je mettrais des talons et je me marierai sept fois avant de t'épouser, je changerai de nom, je me transformerai, et alors tu ne pourras plus me lâcher.

* * *

><p><strong>Un grand orage éclate dans la glace à trois faces<strong>

**Avec toutes les flammes de la joie de vivre**

* * *

><p>Avant de descendre déjeuner, elle s'est tournée vers moi et elle m'a dit :<p>

« Hé, Daphné.

– Oui ?

– Tu sais… j'aurais aimé être comme toi. »

Elle n'imagine pas.

* * *

><p>« Tu les vois, les étoiles ?<p>

– Où est-ce qu'elle est, maman ? »

Il s'était arrêté. Sa cigarette brûlait entre ses doigts, moi, c'était tout ce que je voyais.

« Là-bas, tout au fond. Derrière la mer, derrière les montagnes. De l'autres côté de la rive, très loin, là où il fait noir.

– Et Astoria ? Pourquoi est-ce que toi non plus tu ne les vois pas ? »

Et ses yeux, ses grands yeux verts posés sur moi. La plage, le sable déjà froid sous mes pieds. Où est-ce qu'on était, moi j'ai déjà tout oublié, sur quel continent, là-bas c'était quoi, il faisait chaud le jour et soudain si froid, si froid…

« Tu sais Daphné, il faut que tu me promettes… plus tard, parce que tu commences à être vieille, il faut que tu te souviennes de ne pas garder d'attaches. Les autres sont des salauds, les hommes sont des lâches, les femmes des hypocrites et toi, tu seras là, ma petite nymphe, mon alouette, tu seras la plus belle, tu riras sans cesse, comme tu le fais maintenant, tu te promèneras la tête haute et tu verras alors comme ils t'envieront. Tant que tu ne montres pas ce qu'il y a à perdre, les autres t'admireront. Et tu vas tout réussir, moi je le sais, tu n'auras besoin de perdre. Astoria es jolie comme tout mais elle est faible. Toi, tu es forte. Tu es ici, avec moi, tu connais tout sur le bout des doigts, et quand ta sœur pleure, toi tu ries. Elle est là, ta force. »

Je sais que je n'avais rien compris. Je sais que je l'avais regardé, avec mon sourire, du haut de mes dix ans, et puis j'avais vu derrière sa tête les étoiles alors le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

Les pieds dans l'eau, j'aurais voulu les dévorées.

* * *

><p><strong>Les idées terrées et atterrées comme les pauvres rats de la mort sentant venir le bouleversant naufrage de l'Amour<strong>

* * *

><p>Je voudrais tout brûler dans cette ville. Et te poser là au centre, t'enduire d'essence des pieds à la tête sans t'aimer plus fort.<p>

Tu es jaloux, ça crève les yeux, parce qu'elle se penche sur Drago, et toi tu restes tout droit, parce qu'elle regarde le ciel, qu'elle est partie skier et que tu as refusé, que tu m'as pris la main et tu m'as ordonné, à moi, petit imbécile, à moi tu m'as ordonné de rester là. Tu m'as attrapé comme si j'étais ta chose, ta poupée. Avec un ton autoritaire, des tremblements au bout des doigts, devant tout le monde, tu as dit :

« Daphné et moi, on passera l'après-midi ici. »

Et tu croyais, imbécile, que j'allais t'écouter, que j'allais m'enfoncer et t'obéir les yeux fermés, mais non, mais tu devrais me voir morte pour espérer me garder.

« Moi j'ai envie de skier. On se verra ce soir. »

Et le silence. Le silence qui s'agglutine autours de mon sourire. Comme tu as blêmi, mon chéri ! Comme tes dents se sont serrées, et maintenant tu ouvres ma porte, tu y mets toutes tes forces pour que les murs en tremblent, elle s'écrase, elle fait un bruit monstre, moi je suis immobile devant mon miroir, j'observe ton reflet se diriger droit sur moi, me retourner, j'observe ton visage embrasé, tes mains m'attraper, me serrer.

Tu crois me faire mal, ainsi ? Tu crois pouvoir me rendre prisonnière ? Tu ne seras jamais la moindre cage pour moi, est-ce donc ça qui te blesse, est-ce donc ça qui t'attire ?

Et tu me hais, et tu m'embrasses, et tu me mords, jusqu'au sang, et tu me pousses contre le mur, et tes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau.

« Alors ça t'amuse ? »

Ta voix n'est plus qu'un murmure furieux.

« Tu caches bien ton jeu, hein. Ton putain de jeu, tu n'es qu'une garce Daphné, une sacrée garce, tu me rends fou, bordel. »

Et tu ne peux pas t'arrêter, tes mains sont déjà en train de me déshabiller, tu sais que je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, tu sais que je ne veux pas, que je me perds dans ta colère, et je jubile, et je pourrais te dévorer tout entier.

J'ai quand même été skier.

Pendant une pause café, alors que Pansy et Astoria étaient aux toilettes, Drago a levé les yeux vers moi et il a dit :

« Blaise va être d'une humeur massacrante quand on va rentrer.

– Oh, il s'en remettra.

– Tu couches avec lui depuis combien de temps ? »

Je fais des ronds avec ma cigarette. Je suis l'envol d'un oiseau loin dans le ciel. Mon sourire tremble, je le sens, je pense à toi maintenant, je ne devrais pas, et je suis terrorisée.

Il faut que tu reviennes, ce soir, quand même. Avec ta mauvaise humeur, je m'en fiche. Tant que tu es là. Tant que tu as besoin de moi, même si c'est pour me faire du mal, pour me griffer, me jeter contre les murs, si tu savais comme je m'en fiche, je veux juste t'avoir, savoir qu'il n'y a que moi à qui tu penses, que je te ronge. Et c'est dans ta haine que tu es le plus vrai.

* * *

><p><strong>Les idées délaissées oubliées égarées<strong>

**Mises hors d'état de nuire par la joie et le plaisir**

* * *

><p>Un nouveau restaurant. Tu évites mon regard et tu as les poings serrés. Je croque un cornichon. Je ris quand Astoria parle.<p>

Et je vais rire toute ma vie s'il le faut.

Et je suis forte, tu sais.

Mon fromage a brûlé. Je reprends du vin, et encore un verre, et un autre, et plus je souris, plus mes mains tremblent, et Granger vient d'entrer dans le restaurant avec Weasley, ils sont juste les deux, Pansy ne les quitte pas des yeux, elle est pétrifiée mais personne ne s'en rend compte, je crois qu'elle est folle amoureuse, mais non, chez elle ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la souffrance, elle est bête, par Merlin, elle bête et elle ne cache rien, les autres sont trop stupides pour s'en apercevoir mais comme elle a mal, comme elle blêmit, comme elle rougit, j'ai fini le vin, alors je la prends par la main, je me penche vers elle et je lui dis viens, où, qu'importe, suis-moi, on va dehors, et tu nous siffles de rester, je ris, je pose une main sur ta joue :

« Ne t'en fais pas, amour, elle ne va pas disparaître. »

J'ai besoin de te provoquer. J'ai besoin de voir ton regard changer dès qu'il s'agit d'elle, et pas de moi.

Tu es brûlant. Ton souffle sur ma paume. Tes lèvres si près.

J'étais déjà dehors lorsque tu t'es retourné.

Il s'est remis à neiger, on trébuche, j'ai les pieds gelés.

« Mais Daphné, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es ivre, arrête, tu vas me faire tomber.

– Ne pleure pas, Pansy.

– Je…

– Regarde ! Regarde ces étoiles, regarde ce ciel ! Tu ne peux pas pleurer.

– Je vais bien.

– C'est Granger ?

– Comment tu fais, Daphné ?

– Hum ?

– Pour être comme ça. Pour te foutre du monde, pour lui rire au nez.

– Ce n'est pas difficile. Tu pourrais, aussi, si tu le voulais. »

On m'admire de tout, on admire mon rien. Ils m'impressionnent, ces gens-là.

« Je ne veux pas pleurer.

– Alors ne pleure pas.

– Je n'y arrive pas.

– Ferme les yeux plus fort, Pansy. »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté dans la neige. Elle, à se mordre lèvres en me racontant Poudlard, avant la guerre, et Granger, le soleil. Moi à l'écouter, à sourire alors que je m'enfonce, alors que je suis glacée, que le vent me malmène, que la neige fond et se glisse à travers mes vêtements. Mon collant, mes bottines. Je crois que je ne peux plus bouger.

Mais vous êtes venus.

« Je te ramène. »

Ta main est chaude. On rentre à l'hôtel. Tu m'embrasses sur le cou, tu dis… je ne sais pas ce que tu dis, que tu es fou de moi, que tu ne comprends pas, en deux jours, je suis intenable, tu n'en peux plus de mon rire, je vais voir, tu vas le recouvrir, le lacérer, le ravaler. Tu dis que je suis froide. Je vais tomber malade.

Tu m'as enlevé les chaussures, les collants et le gros pull.

« Tu ne seras jamais capable de m'aimer, hein. Tu vas me détruire. »

C'est une constatation que tu fais.

« Je suis désolée. »

Tu t'es allongé à mes côtés

Et j'ai pleuré.

* * *

><p><strong>Les idées calcinées escamotées volatilisées désidéalisées<strong>

* * *

><p>Je pleure parce que je suis épuisée.<p>

Je pleure parce que tu te fiches de mon rire, parce que tu le méprises, parce que tu ne le comprends pas et que tu l'as déchiré, avec tes mots, avec ta gentillesse affreuse, avec ton amour qui dégouline tout contre moi, et je pleure parce que j'ai peur, parce qu'on m'a déjà abandonné une fois, que j'ai regardé le ciel, que j'ai tout fait comme on me l'a demandé mais personne n'est resté, je pleure parce que je veux que tu me serres encore contre toi, parce que je ne t'aime pas et que je suis folle de toi, je ne sais plus rien faire, je pleure parce que t'es un sacré con, et moi je foire tout, je suis une garce, tu as raison, je suis une fille affreuse, je t'aime pour tes faiblesses et je me hais des miennes.

Je pleure jusqu'à ce que la nuit s'arrête, et toi tu es toujours là, tu embrasses mes cheveux, tout mon visage, je pleure parce que ce n'est pas normal, que je suis dans une cage mais je me cogne aux murs, je pleure parce que je n'ai besoin de personne mais que je suis beaucoup trop seule, et parce que j'aimerais qu'on s'occupe de moi, une fois, parce qu'on ne me connaît pas et j'ai fais tout faux, pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a laissé, à moi, ici, et toi, non, je pleure parce que tu me vois mais que je ne peux plus te repousser, et j'essais de rire, de te dire que c'est ridicule mais tu ne me laisses pas aller plus loin, de toute façon tu ne me crois pas, et tu dis que tant que je ris je m'enfoncerai, mais que tu t'en fiches, hein dis, je vais te croire, ou peut-être pas.

J'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce que le jour revienne.

* * *

><p><strong>Les idées pétrifiées devant la merveilleuse indifférence d'un monde passionné<strong>

* * *

><p>Et le soleil a vomi toute sa lumière entre mes doigts ouverts.<p>

* * *

><p>Pour le prochain OS, ce sera Astoria, bien sûr ! Mais je pense qu'il mettra plus de temps à venir - quoique... maintenant que je suis en vacances...<p>

En attendant, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une **review** ? :D

Bisous

Ana'


	4. Astoria

Depuis le temps que j'essaie de l'écrire, j'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirai jamais.

Et pourtant, le voilà, cet OS. Enfin. Hier, ça m'a pris tout d'un coup. J'ai allumé mon autre ordinateur portable, celui qui n'est pas connecté à internet et que je réserve exprès aux longues fics qui me demandent de la concentration et j'ai écris. Et puis aujourd'hui, pareil. Ensuite, j'ai attendu **Azalan** pour avoir un avis et maintenant, je me décide à vous le poster.

J'ai eu beaucoup de peine, au début, avec Astoria. Ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à écrire son OS. Mais finalement, son caractère s'est glissé petit à petit en moi, sa relation avec sa soeur, avec Drago, est devenue plus claire. Elle n'est pas comme Daphné. Elle n'a pas eu le même vécu que Daphné. Son caractère est donc à l'opposé de celui de sa soeur, dans ce recueil - d'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose sur les deux soeurs. Mais l'inspiration divine qui me permettrait de commencer ne vient pas, donc pour le moment, je suis en phase d'attente. Et puis j'ai déjà bien assez d'OS/drabbles à écrire pour le mois de décembre.

Bref, un grand merci à : **Still-hopee**, **Selemba**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond**, **Azalan**, **r0xane**, **xxShimyxx**, **Ayanne**, **Les Nerles**, **Aelle-L**, **Lili Carter** et **CaraMalfoy** !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chère JKR !

**Titre :** Chers Oiseaux

**Résumé :** 'Zermatt, avant, c'était un soleil savoureux, des flocons au coin des lèvres.' Mais à présent, ils sont comme des oiseaux en cage et ils tournent en rond, chacun à leur façon.

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tu es la première à avoir parlé. Tu l'as toujours été, ici ou ailleurs, parce qu'à peine tu t'assoies que tu ressembles déjà à un petit chat pressé de d'échapper au reste du monde. Où qu'on aille, tu n'y es qu'à moitié.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? », dis-tu, et tu enfonces si fort ta cuillère dans la tasse que la porcelaine hurle à la mort.

Les autres n'ont pas répondu.

Sais-tu, pendant toutes tes années d'absence, j'ai imaginé ta voix longtemps contre moi. Sur ma table de nuit, il y avait une photo de famille, une de celles que notre mère vous avait arraché à grande peine et je te voyais, souriante, confiante. Enivrante. Je t'entendais. Avant de m'endormir, ce chant tranquille s'installait en moi. Je lui avais apporté des inclinations, ta voix remontait légèrement à la fin des phrases, comme si sans cesse tu posais une question et elle murmurait mon nom en détachant le i de tout le reste. Astor-i-a. Doucement. Je te faisais me chuchoter chaque nuit et tes yeux là-bas ne me lâchaient pas. Je t'attendais alors. Daphné. Je l'écrivais au coin du lit, sur le bois clair. Daphné, Daphné. Sur toutes mes feuilles, sur les serviettes. Daphné, encore. Daphné partout, tout le temps.

Mais quand tu rentrais avec notre père, entre deux voyages, je ne savais plus qui tu étais alors et, avec les années, tu es très vite devenue volage.

Je ne t'appelais plus, à Poudlard. Je ne t'entendais plus. Je te regardais marcher, tu avais treize ans à peine avec tes formes de femmes, tes sourires sensuels, et je me souviens de cette scène affreuse où je t'avais surprise dans une salle vide avec Diggory. Tu t'étais doucement penchée et tu avais susurré :

« Je ne suis pas ta sœur. »

Quelques mots. Très détachés les uns des autres et prononcé avec délicatesse tes lèvres avaient formé un rond au mot sœur, puis tu les avais claqué et souris, comme si tu venais de mettre en bouche une gourmandise. Et j'avais pensé : c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas la voix de ma sœur. Qui es-tu, alors, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te tiens dans sa chambre, pourquoi as-tu son visage, as-tu volé son père, son rire et son regard ?

Je crois, Daphné, que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées.

* * *

><p><strong>L'oiseau rouge et tiède comme le sang<strong>

**L'oiseau si tendre l'oiseau moqueur**

* * *

><p>Tu tapes du pied et tu répètes :<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui ? On peut skier ? »

Tu as enfilée une robe en coton verte, des collants noirs et des bottines marron, et chaque fois que tu regardes par la fenêtre, le paysage t'arrache un frisson.

« J'en ai marre de la neige. », marmonne Pansy.

Tu souris et elle rit, soudain. Elle rit d'un rire clair, comme guérie de tout ce qui s'est passé hier et Blaise s'est mis à tripoter son paquet de cigarettes, l'air mauvais.

C'est drôle, Daphné, comme tu soignes les gens partout où tu passes. Il t'a suffit d'une soirée pour l'attraper, Pansy, elle n'a plus cet air morne, elle ne serre plus les dents et toi t'es resplendissante alors, on chuchote ton nom mais tu t'en fiches, tu n'entends que toi et tu souris très fort. J'essaie de sourire, moi aussi, mais ça ne marche jamais très bien, tu vois, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui a foiré en moi.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller skier toute seule puisque tu y tiens tant, murmure Blaise.

– Vu que tu t'es levé du mauvais pied, je ne crois effectivement pas que je te demanderai de t'accompagner. »

Il sursaute.

« Excuse-moi. »

L'a dit tellement bas que c'est à peine si j'ai perçu sa voix. Tu brilles. J'ai l'étrange impression au fond du ventre qu'il a voulu te tendre une main puis, s'apercevant de notre présence, il l'a déviée pour attraper le café.

Drago m'a servi un verre de lait.

« Je crois plutôt qu'avec Astoria, on va rester dans le village.

– Dans la chambre, tu veux dire ?

– Dans le lit, oui ! »

Pansy et toi pouffez comme des enfants et je rougis, je crois. Drago marmonne quelque chose comme « crétines » ou « bourriques », une de ces insultes gentilles et presque remplie d'amour, mais c'est Pansy qu'il regarde lorsqu'il les dit. Juste Pansy. Parce que toi, il ne te regarde jamais.

Ce n'est plus comme avant, tu sais. Ce n'est plus comme Poudlard où du coin de l'œil il te dévisageait, s'attardant sur ses lèvres plissées, redessinant le contour de tes hanches. Il levait la tête quand tu parlais et vous vous regardiez alors mais tu finissais toujours par te lever et repartir. Et puis il y a eu la guerre. Et il t'a préférée à moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi mais je ne m'en plains pas. On t'a regardé souvent, Daphné. Notre mère, quand tu rentrais, passait des heures à te fixer au loin. Elle en brûlait le dîner.

Et puis tu as eu onze ans, et il est reparti, ce père, ton père, le tien tout entier. Je te l'ai offert, tu sais. Ce libertin, ce voyageur. Je n'en ai jamais voulu et je n'en voudrais jamais, ce lâche, cet imposteur qui ne m'a laissé qu'un nom prédestiné à une maison de Poudlard. Tu as haï ces deux mois d'été qui suivaient chaque année. Tu as haï ce château, ces cours, ces dortoirs prisonniers. Pourtant, là-bas, tout le monde t'a adoré et j'ai pensé alors…

Je ne sais pas.

J'ai pensé que peut-être tu voudrais bien d'une sœur.

« Astoria, passe-moi la confiture, tu veux ? »

La voix de Blaise est sifflante. Ses doigts viennent frapper les miens lorsque je tends la main et m'électrisent. Le pot s'écrase sur la table et il jure entre ses dents. Tu lèves un sourcil moqueur.

Dehors, une branche s'est détachée sous la force du vent. Une branche fine et noire, pareille à un petit serpent. Elle a craqué quelques secondes, s'est débattue peut-être puis s'est effondrée comme un oiseau fauché en plein vol. Dans la neige, elle s'est enfoncée.

Blaise est sorti fumer une cigarette. Pansy est partie avec lui.

« Bon… »

Tu n'as pas touché à ton chocolat chaud mais tu continues de jouer avec la cuillère et le bruit me donne envie de hurler. Je bois mon verre de lait. Je me force. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça et tu le sais alors ton sourire se crispe, tu grimaces et secoues très légèrement la tête.

« Vous êtes décidé à ne pas skier, alors ? dis-tu.

– Oui. On ira demain. »

C'est Drago qui a répondu. Tu hausses les épaules :

« Si vous me cherchez, je suis quelque part sur une piste. »

Et je peux presque l'entendre penser : on ne te cherchera pas, Daphné. Mais ce ne sera pas vrai. Parce que tu sais, si je le pouvais, moi, ça fait longtemps que je serai venue te chercher. Et si tu m'avais laissée parler, il y a dix ans peut-être, tu aurais accepté de rester.

Tu t'es levée et la table s'est secouée tandis que tu disparaissais de la salle à manger. Quelques gouttes de ton chocolat ont sauté dans l'air. J'ai essayé de les rattraper mais je suis arrivée trop tard.

Drago m'a demandé si je voulais un autre verre de lait et j'ai refusé. C'est à ce moment-là que Potter et compagnie sont entrés.

« Pourquoi sont-ils là ? ai-je murmuré. Ils savaient, tu crois, qu'on y serait ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient été capables de faire tout ce chemin juste pour nous faire chier ? Il n'y a que Granger qui sait skier. »

Il a poussé un soupir.

« Blaise est persuadée que c'était l'idée de la Weasley future Potter. Et il a très certainement raison. Cette petite garce, si je pouvais… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais je sais. Elle aurait rêvé de nous voir tous ruiner, de _le _voir lui particulièrement tout écrasé. Et Drago a la rancune tenace.

« Ma mère dit que de toute façon, il finira par la tromper tôt ou tard, dis-je – et je suis surprise de remarquer l'air encourageant de Drago. La Weasley n'a aucune classe, c'est elle toute seule qui s'humiliera comme une grande. »

Il me regarde avec approbation.

« C'est une évidence, déclare-t-il. Dépêche-toi de finir de manger. »

* * *

><p>En remontant pour se préparer, Drago a croisé Blaise et, d'un signe de tête, m'a indiqué qu'il me rejoindrait. Plus tard.<p>

J'ai repris ma deuxième douche de la matinée.

Daphné, j'aurai eu tellement à te raconter… Toutes ces années à t'appeler, notre mère a eu tort peut-être en me forçant à rester. Il t'a renforcé, cet homme qui nous a posé sur terre. Il t'a libéré.

Tu n'as plus jamais eu besoin de personne. Lui non plus, disait cette mère que tu t'es refusée à connaître. Chacune son parent, n'est-ce pas ? À nous deux, on pourrait compléter le vide, ne crois-tu pas ? Mais sûrement que tu t'en fiches. Il n'y a que moi à avoir besoin de toi.

L'eau est devenue de plus en plus chaude, jusqu'à laisser des traces rouges partout où elle s'était déversée sur mon corps. Je me suis mise à transpirée, toute la pièce n'est devenue plus qu'un épais nuage de fumée mais ce n'est que lorsque je n'ai plus pu respirer que je me suis décidée à arrêter. Quand j'ai coupé l'eau et tiré les rideaux, j'ai compris pourquoi le nouveau-né, à peine propulsé hors du ventre chaud et rassurant de sa mère, se mettait à hurler.

* * *

><p><strong>L'oiseau qui soudain prend peur<strong>

**L'oiseau qui soudain se cogne**

* * *

><p>« Arrête, Blaise. C'est une connerie, tu sais qu'elle… »<p>

Drago s'est arrêté sec en me voyant entrer. Son regard est devenu si froid que même Blaise s'en est aperçu et, haussant les épaules, il a posé une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

« On en reparlera plus tard. Comment tu vas, Astoria ? T'es prête à ne rien faire de ta journée ? Parce que le shopping, c'est bien joli mais vous aurez fait le tour des boutiques en trente minutes ? »

Ce dernier secoue la tête et prend un air désespéré :

« T'es resté célibataire trop longtemps, Zabini. Trente minutes, c'est le temps qu'il lui faut pour essayer un vêtement.

– Tu peux parler, toi ! »

Il rit. S'avance vers moi, m'enlace, m'embrasse.

« Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? susurre-t-il. Il fait un vrai temps de merde, tu devrais prendre une écharpe plus épaisse.

– D'accord.

– Quand je pense que ta sœur a réussi à convaincre Pansy d'aller skier… On va les retrouver au fond d'un ravin avec ce brouillard. »

Blaise a soupiré. Puis a déclaré qu'il se contenterait de dormir aujourd'hui parce que la soirée de hier avait manqué de le tuer. Je lui souris de loin et le regarde s'éloigner dans les couloirs. Ses doigts s'accrochent aux murs, comme s'il avait peur de perdre l'équilibre et de chuter, lui, au fond d'un gouffre.

* * *

><p><strong>L'oiseau seul et affolé<strong>

* * *

><p>C'est la première année qu'ils m'invitent à Zermatt. À la base, il n'y avait que Pansy, Blaise, Drago et toi. Tout à la base, il n'y avait que Blaise. Et vous, vous le rejoigniez chaque Nouvel An que je passais toujours presque seule dans la salle commune des Serpentard.<p>

Mais j'ai Drago maintenant. C'est une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas, pour être ici avec toi. J'ai Drago qui me guide, qui me tient la main quand je glisse sur ces trottoirs gelés. Il a bon goût, connait les marques qui m'iront bien.

Quand je lui ai montré un pull rose pâle, il m'a tendu une robe et a dit :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ta couleur, le rose. Je préfère ce vert, il fait ressortir tes yeux. »

Mes yeux sont bleus. Mais j'ai quand même acheté la robe verte et il a eu l'air satisfait, alors la boule que j'ai dans le ventre depuis le début de la journée à commencer à redescendre.

J'ai peur de mal faire. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, Drago. Souvent, il est un peu cassant, mais il sourit ensuite, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux alors ça va. Je souris à mon tour. Je me serre contre lui et son odeur me rassure c'est l'odeur de quelqu'un de fort. Je n'ai plus besoin de m'en faire avec les factures que je triais toujours faux, que j'oubliais dans un coin de mon appartement et que je payais en retard parce qu'il est là, je le répète dans ma tête, il est toujours là.

J'ai signé tout ce qu'il m'a demandé. Je vais l'épouser. Il le sait, je vais l'épouser même s'il n'a encore rien demandé. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours. D'heures. Il m'aimera peut-être alors. C'est ce qui te dépasse, n'est-ce pas ? L'engagement. Tu n'as jamais vraiment compris à quoi ça pouvait bien servir, pourquoi je m'y laisserai trainer mais tu vois, moi, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne m'en sors pas toute seule, j'ai l'impression que les murs s'effondrent sur moi, que les gens me dévisagent et que l'argent brûle entre mes doigts.

Avec la robe, j'ai pris une paire de gants rouges à laquelle Drago a rajouté l'écharpe. C'est lui qui paie. Je cherche ses lèvres, elles sont froides contre moi.

* * *

><p><strong>L'oiseau rouge et tiède comme le sang<strong>

* * *

><p>Parfois, quand je marche, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tourner la tête pour vérifier qu'il ne s'est pas envolé. Il me regarde à peine dans ces moments-là mais il sourit comme un vainqueur et je me sens idiote de faire ça.<p>

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois, on a dîné à l'hôtel et on s'est aperçu que la fondue tant de fois condamnée par Blaise n'était finalement pas mauvaise du tout.<p>

« Ils ont dû changer de cuisinier. », a-t-il déclaré.

Drago a levé un sourcil :

« Evidement.

– Mais ils ont dû garder l'ancien pour le petit-déjeuner, hein.

– Allez tous crever. »

On a tous ri devant son air boudeur. Après le repas, personne n'a voulu sortir et Pansy a été la première à se barricader dans sa chambre, après avoir fauché une bouteille de vin blanc au bar. J'allais aux toilettes à ce moment-là et quand j'ai croisé son regard, elle a fait comme si elle ne m'avait jamais rencontré. Alors je n'a rien dit.

Peut-être qu'elle ne m'a juste pas reconnue.

Drago et moi avons été les deuxièmes à remonter. Dans sa chambre, ensemble, et je l'ai regardé répondre à sa mère pendant plus d'une heure. À un moment, je me suis levée pour demander des graines à la réception parce que la chouette semblait sur le point de saccager la chambre avant de mourir de faim.

Vers onze heures du soir, il est venu s'allonger à côté de moi. Il m'a fait l'amour très lentement, dans le noir. J'ai eu l'impression tout le long d'avoir en moi un grand absent. Puis il s'est retourné, prêt à s'endormir.

« Je… J'aimerais voir Daphné… », ai-je murmuré.

Les mots se sont échappés sans s'être formé dans ma tête. J'ai réalisé au même temps que lui ce besoin que j'ai soudain de te voir, parce que tu es la dernière personne de ma famille, parce que je ne suis plus sûre de rien mais que j'avance quand même alors que toi, tu sais toujours où tu vas. Mais j'ai aussi une terreur glacée qui se répand dans mon ventre face à Drago.

« Mais je reviens après… si tu veux…

– Non. »

Sa voix est froide. Il me dévisagea, puis rajoute :

« Je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir. »

Et c'est comme s'il me rejetait. Brusquement, j'ai cette envie de pleurer qui me déchire la gorge, elle frappe mes yeux, mon nez, mes lèvres. Elle mouille tout sur son passage j'enfonce mes ongles dans la paume de ma main mais la douleur ne change rien. J'aimerais lui prendre la main. Lui demander s'il veut toujours de moi, j'en crèverai, tu sais, sans lui. Je me rhabille.

« Je suis désolée, Drago. Je te le promets, demain…

– Laisse tomber, Astoria. »

Il respire. Ouvre la porte et me fait signe de sortir mais je me retrouve pétrifiée au milieu de sa chambre.

« Ne sois pas fâché. S'il te plaît.

– Je ne le suis pas. »

* * *

><p><strong>C'est ton cœur jolie enfant<strong>

* * *

><p>Avant que refermer derrière moi, il a attrapé mon bras. Son sourire est une grimace méprisante qu'il me jette au visage. Mes lèvres tremblent.<p>

« Ta sœur, dit-il. Tu l'admires trop. »

On dirait que c'est là mon plus grand tort. Je ne réponds pas.

* * *

><p>Je suis entrée sans toquer. Blaise est là, vous fumez une cigarette, fenêtres ouvertes. Il a sa main au creux de tes cuisses, tes cuisses dénudés, ton corps à peine vêtu d'une sortie de bain. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai l'air, moi. J'entends encore notre mère – et je dis notre, Daphné, parce qu'elle t'a porté neuf mois dans son ventre et qu'elle ne s'est jamais remise de la perte de sa fille ainée – hurler lorsqu'elle te voyait séduire les hommes. Tu ris comme tu as ri toute ta vie et, sans me quitter du regard, tes doigts courent doucement jusqu'à se poser sur ceux de Blaise et les font glisser lentement jusqu'à ton ventre.<p>

J'ai rougis.

« On a de la visite, semblerait-il. Blaise…

– Je m'en vais. »

Il dit encore quelque chose mais si bas que je ne l'entends pas. Tu hausses les épaules. Il sort. Pendant quelques secondes, j'attends que tu me parles, que tu me souris peut-être, et tende la main. Mais tu ne me regardes pas. Tes yeux restent obstinément tourné de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Alors c'est ma voix qui vient frapper tes murs. Seulement la mienne.

« Vous… êtes ensemble ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Astoria ? »

Tu n'as pas bougé.

Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Que tu me répondes. Que tu t'habilles correctement, que tu sèches tes cheveux et ferme cette foutue fenêtre avant de tomber malade. Que tu viennes parfois vers moi, que tu écrives à notre mère. Que tu arrêtes de fumer parce que ça te pourri la santé et que tu me regardes. J'ai envie de pleurer. Que tu me regardes, Daphné.

Pour me rassurer.

« Drago me hait. », ai-je fini par murmurer.

Et ton visage enfin s'est tourné.

« Je sais. »

Juste ça. Deux mots, d'une indifférente des plus parfaites.

Ça m'a coupé le souffle. Ça m'est descendu comme ça dans l'estomac et alors j'ai cru que plus jamais je ne parviendrai à parler. Et pourtant, la question suivante s'est échappée, rauque, hachée, tremblante.

« Pourquoi ? »

Tu souris.

« Parce que tu es plus faible que lui.

– Mais toi… – ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle à moitié étouffé par un sanglot qui ne viendra jamais.

– Et moi, il me déteste parce que je suis plus forte, tu vois. »

J'aimerais te donner tort, parfois. J'aimerais te dire que tu n'aurais pas dû suivre ce père, que tu n'aurais pas dû aller à Serpentard et être ce soir avec Blaise, mais surtout, que je ne suis pas si faible que tu le penses. Mais je n'y arrive pas. À la place, je dis :

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? »

T'as un grand lit, Daphné. Un lit pour deux, pour trois même, si tu veux. Et moi, je ne prendrais pas trop de place, je me ferai colibri dans un coin et j'arrêterai de respirer s'il le faut pour ne pas te déranger. Je ne bougerai pas dans mon sommeil et je ne chaufferai pas tes draps, je te le promets, s'il te plaît…

Tu soupires. Résignée.

« Oui. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ton cœur qui bat de l'aile si tristement<strong>

**Contre ton sein si dur si blanc**

* * *

><p>Tu me regardes me déshabiller. Je suis un peu tremblante, un peu méfiante aussi. Quand j'étais petite, notre mère me disait de cacher cette nudité : il n'y a rien de plus laid, répétait-elle, qu'une femme qui se montre à une autre femme.<p>

Je le raconte à Daphné. Elle rit.

« Ne sois pas bête, Astoria. Elle a toujours raconté n'importe quoi sur les étiquettes et ça lui a servi à quoi ? – nouveau rire – À épouser l'homme le plus infidèle d'Angleterre.

– Tu l'aimais beaucoup ? je dis.

– Je serai devenue folle s'il ne m'avait pas fait voyager. »

Ce n'est pas une réponse mais je vais faire avec. Tu m'as tendu une de tes nuisettes si transparentes que je me demande bien ce qu'elle est censée cacher. Mais comme tu me regardes, je ne dis rien. Elle est du même bleu que nos yeux. Tu m'as fait doucement remarquer :

« Tu ressembles à une sainte avec cette tresse. »

Alors je l'ai défaite. Et je suis allée me coucher. Il y a une odeur d'homme dans tes couvertures et je me sens horriblement mal à l'aise en me disant que peut-être… sûrement… toi et Blaise… Je me recroqueville et te regarde du coin de l'œil. J'attends que tu dises quelque chose mais tu sembles concentrée au brossage de tes cheveux qui dévalent ta poitrine pâle.

Alors je ne parle pas.

Daphné, je cours vers le drame, j'aimerais te le hurler lorsque tu te prépares Daphné, je vais en crever si je me marie, si je me laisse épouser, je finirai comme notre mère et qu'est-ce que tu feras alors ? Tu me mépriseras, tout le temps, toute ta vie ? Tu penseras : ce n'est pas ma sœur. Et tu me souriras avec cet air effronté, n'est-ce pas ? Daphné, j'ai besoin de toi, je me fais toute petite et je t'attends, comme une enfant j'enfonce mon pouce dans ma bouche. J'ai eu peur pendant longtemps et puis j'ai cru que c'était fini, que tu étais rentrée pour de bon mais maintenant, je la retrouve cette sensation et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Tu te glisses là. Je sens ton pied chercher ma jambe et tu poses ta main sur mon visage. Tu sens la cannelle et le vin chaud. J'ai les yeux fermés.

Tes doigts contre ma joue. Je crois que tu es sur le point de me dire quelque chose parce que tu prends ta respiration et puis finalement non. Ton bras retombe lentement et la lumière s'est éteinte.

Tu sais, Daphné, un jour peut-être, je te ressemblerais.

* * *

><p>Pour le prochain OS - et dernier de ce recueil - on aura donc le point de vue de Drago.<p>

Sur ce, je file sur skype parce que je suis déjà en retard.

Une **review** ? (pour m'encourager malgré le froid ? :D)

A bientôt

Ana'


	5. Drago

Bonsoir,

J'ai fais plutôt vite, cette fois, pour Drago. Pourtant, je n'ai pas été prise de la divine inspiration. Je ne suis pas non plus vraiment satisfaite de cet OS et d'autant plus angoissée à l'idée de le poster, du coup. Mais ça y est, la fin est là et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je termine ici un recueil commencé par un POV Pansy écrit presque d'un bloc, sans savoir où j'allais, juste avec cette envie d'écrire encore.

Maintenant voilà. Je peux vous le dire, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce recueil.

Merci mille fois à : **xxShimyxx**, **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond**, **CaraMalfoy**, **Selemba** et **Aelle-L **pour leur review.

Les partie en gras sont tirées du poème _Sang et plumes_ de ce cher Prévert, toujours.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chère JKR !

**Titre :** Chers Oiseaux

**Résumé :** 'Zermatt, avant, c'était un soleil savoureux, des flocons au coin des lèvres.' Mais à présent, ils sont comme des oiseaux en cage et ils tournent en rond, chacun à leur façon.

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillé encore épuisé. Le temps de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner, je sens déjà ton regard inquiet qui me transperce les épaules et pose des questions silencieuses qui éveillent des bouffées de rage tout au fond de mon ventre. Puis de satisfaction. Puis d'indifférence. Les humeurs tournent, elles y plantent parfois leurs dents et se dressent comme des monstres face à ton sourire mais ne restent jamais très longtemps. Et toi, mon Amour, plus je t'enfonce, plus tu t'accroches. Tu joues à celle qui ne comprend pas, ou alors celle qui ne veut pas. Tu essaies de sourire mais c'est ta sœur qui est douée à ce jeu-là. Pas toi. Pas toi, Astoria.<p>

Il y a longtemps déjà que je sais tout de toi.

J'ai beurré mes tartines, je me suis servi du thé. Ma main tremble légèrement de m'être levé trop vite et je t'entends de loin te joindre à la discussion de Daphné et de Pansy. Lentement ta voix s'y glisse.

Tu regardes Daphné qui regarde Blaise qui regarde Pansy qui regarde la salle entière, qui y plante ses dents. Elle tourne la tête, n'accroche que son sourire aux murs et moi je te regarde toi seulement.

Des coquilles blanches de mon œuf se sont glissées entre mes tranches de bacons et elles croquent sous mes dents. J'ai la désagréable impression de mâcher des bouts d'os.

Mon thé est trop sucré.

« Il n'y aura personne à neuf heures. Si on se dépêche alors on pourra profiter des pistes entières et ce sera bien. Non ? »

Ta sœur pose des questions sans attendre la moindre réponse. Elle n'en écouterait aucune de toute façon, c'est décidé, à peine a-t-elle terminé son café qu'elle s'est déjà levée, prête pour se changer.

Alors on approuve. Ou plutôt, vous approuvez.

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé skier.

Enfant, ma mère nous y trainait tous. En France, en Suisse, parfois en Italie aussi. Elle nous levait si tôt que mon père en restait de mauvaise humeur pour la journée entière mais nous la suivions, elle devant, ouvrant la piste, nous derrière. Toujours. Parfois, elle invitait ta mère. Tu t'en souviens, Astoria ? Vous veniez, juste les deux, mais moi je ne te regardais pas. Elles parlaient souvent de ton père, ce fuyard, ce lâche qui était à l'autre bout du monde, jetant de l'argent à des maîtresses immondes, ta sœur dans les bras.

Elle était furieuse, ta mère. Elle disait : il a enlevé ma fille ainée. Et quand mon père, sournoisement, glissait le mot divorce, il jetait un froid terrifiant autour de la cheminée. Tes dents claquaient. Petite enfant, petit oiseau tout blanc.

Daphné est belle, Daphné est laide. Laide de l'intérieur quand elle éparpille ses rires que tu ramasses comme des diamants. Je la voulais avant, il y a longtemps, et puis je t'ai vue, toute simple, avec tes grands yeux tranquilles, parfois un peu fragiles. Je t'ai vue pour la première fois après la guerre et j'ai changé d'avis.

Tu es tellement plus simple à prendre, Astoria. Tellement plus simple à manier, tu n'appartiens qu'aux autres, je te croque, je te dévore qu'encore tu te serres plus fort. On n'a rien à craindre d'une fille comme toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alouette du souvenir<strong>

**C'est ton sang qui coule**

* * *

><p>Blaise a dit, au premier jour, que c'était de la pure méchanceté.<p>

« Tu te comportes comme un petit con, Malefoy. »

Il avait raison. Et alors ?

« T'aimes personne mais ça te fait bien rire, avoue, de les attraper, les filles comme ça. Mais elle est gentille, Astoria. Et tout à coup tu veux l'épouser ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle connerie ? C'est juste pour que ton nom apparaisse dans les journaux anglais ? »

Je n'aime pas parler de moi et toi tu ne demandes rien alors ça me va. J'ai ta bague de fiançailles au fond d'une malle, j'attends le bon moment.

Je veux juste être tranquille. Je veux juste calmer ce monstre de rancune qui gronde au fond de mon ventre quand je vois Potter et les autres, je me déchaîne sur toi, parfois je m'en veux, je ne te le dis pas. Ce sera une vie à deux faite de silences.

Je te maîtrise, toi, au moins.

* * *

><p><strong>Et non pas le mien<strong>

* * *

><p>« Huit heures trente en bas ?<p>

– Daphné, ça nous laisse vingt minutes. En vingt minutes, je suis à peine coiffée.

– C'est sûr, tu t'images le drame ? Au milieu d'une piste de ski avec les cheveux décoiffés, non, non, à moi non plus, ça ne va pas du tout !

– Ta gueule, Blaise. »

Il ricane.

« Huit heures quarante, alors, dis-je.

– Vendu. »

Ta sœur me lance un regard moqueur. Ses sourcils remontent légèrement, elle mordille sa lèvre. Elle ressemble à un petit serpent séducteur, qui ouvre ses charmes pour mieux dévorer son spectateur.

Quand je me lève et passe près d'elle, elle susurre :

« Tu dois drôlement avoir envie de skier, toi aussi, Malefoy, non ? »

On se déteste. Et on se sourit de le savoir.

Je monte avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre et tu le sais alors tu fais de tes pas des petits sons discrets dans les escaliers. T'as laissé tes cheveux décoiffés et ils te roulent au creux des reins. Tes doigts s'enroulent sur les pointes parfois.

Je t'ai laissée te glisser dans ta chambre en marmonnant qu'on se retrouverait en bas. Trente minutes de paix profondes.

Je suis tellement crevé que je pourrais retourner me coucher.

Blaise, par contre, est arrivé vingt minutes plus tard dans ma chambre, a ouvert grand les fenêtres et s'est mis tranquillement à fumer en ignorant profondément mon regard mauvais.

Il parle de Daphné. Je peux même pas m'habiller en paix sans qu'elle soit métaphoriquement là pour m'emmerder.

« Je couche avec elle.

– Tu me l'as déjà dit hier, merci. Et je trouve ça toujours aussi con. »

Blaise s'écroule sur mon lit et me balance mon oreiller à la gueule.

« Hé, peut-être qu'on deviendra beau-frère.

– Super.

– Tu veux vraiment pas essayer de bien l'aimer ?

– Non.

– Tu fais chier.

– Je sais. »

Il est huit heures trente-quatre et j'ai perdu mon bonnet de ski. Blaise a estimé que c'était là une bonne raison pour venir squatter ma chambre en dégueulassant la moquette avec ses chaussures qui font un bruit d'enfer et qu'il refuse d'enlever même sous la menace de l'_Endoloris_. Alors j'ai abandonné et je me contente de marmonner des _Accio_ un peu partout autours de la pièce.

Sans résultat.

« Elle a quoi, Pansy ? dit-il non sans ricaner face à mes vaines tentatives.

– Elle vit mal l'arrivée de Potter et compagnie.

– Non mais sérieusement.

– Blaise ?

– Oui ?

– T'es assis sur quoi, là, exactement ?

– …

– Crétin. »

Une fois mon bonnet amoureusement remis sur ma tête, je sens une grande main contre moi. Une grande main qui ne dit rien qui se pose juste là et qui serre un peu mon bras. J'ai envie de lui dire, alors. J'ai envie d'appuyer ma tête contre le mur froid et de fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce que cette main chasse le monstre.

Je me connais très bien. Enfant, je possédais tout ce qui me tombait sous les mains. Les objets, les animaux, les personnes. Ma mère, mon père. À moi. Je me glissais entre eux comme coucou glisse l'intrus dans le nid. Pour qu'ils me regardent moi. Pour qu'ils ne parlent plus que de moi. J'ai combattu des fantômes, j'ai haï si fort les autres enfants que ma mère n'a jamais eu l'idée d'en avoir un deuxième. Plus grand, je maintenais les discussions auxquelles je pouvais participer. J'ai très vite compris l'avantage d'être fils unique : c'était à celui qui m'aimera le plus fort. Quand mon père me déplaisait, je me tournais vers ma mère. Elle s'asseyait et m'écoutais. Puis me lassait. Et je retournais vers l'autre qui alors resplendissait.

Mais sans m'attraper.

Je les ai aimés très fort, pourtant. Les deux, ensemble ou séparés, je les ai aimés. J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pendant la guerre et même si c'est lâche, même si c'est laid, je recommencerai. Je n'avais pas envie de nous voir tous crever.

À Poudlard, j'ai remarqué avec quelle facilité on pouvait posséder les autres. Goyle et Crabbe. Pansy un peu, parfois. J'ai toujours été un petit con égoïste, Astoria. Avec toi, ça ne changera pas. Ta sœur n'appartient à personne, pas même à elle, mais toi, tu te distribues en quelques heures à peine.

Mais Blaise c'est différent. C'est lui et son grand sourire. C'est lui et ses airs de petits cons prétentieux qui pose sa main sur mon bras et n'a plus rien besoin de dire. Alors on descend ensemble en faisant un monstre bruit de nos chaussures de ski.

Le soleil stagne sur Zermatt depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes en retard. », a déclaré Daphné.<p>

Et je crois que Blaise a eut la lâcheté de m'accuser.

Pendant le trajet, tu m'as parlé du soleil sur le bout de ton nez, de Paris en hiver, de Venise en été. Tu glisses doucement que pourtant, tu n'aimes pas l'Italie mais que Venise, c'est différent, Drago, tu comprends ?

Non. J'aime l'Italie en été mais je déteste Venise et ses touristes en tout genre, riches ou pauvres, qui se rassemblent là en attendant que leur amour les emporte, comme si zigzaguer à travers des ruelles trop étroites allait faire bouger les choses. Soit on aime, soit on n'aime pas. Et alors Venise ou le fin fond de la forêt amazonienne n'y change rien.

Je déteste Venise et ses chansons insupportables, et son pont des soupirs et les viens-que-je-te-tiens-la-main. C'est une ville fantôme, une ville-décors.

Je t'ai plutôt proposé la Sardaigne. Tu as froncé du nez, m'a regardé. On est arrivé en haut de la piste et Daphné a filé la première. Alors tu m'as souri et tu as dis oui d'accord, c'est une bonne idée.

On a skié toute la matinée. Parfois je te perdais, je vous perdais tous. Parfois c'était Blaise qui se glissait sur une autre piste discrètement, avec de nous rejoindre en toute innocence. Pansy m'a dit :

« Il est vexé parce qu'il veut que je lui dise que je suis au bord du suicide avec que ce n'est pas vrai et que je ne vais pas m'inventer une dépression pour lui faire plaisir. Tu crois qu'il s'envoie Daphné ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules.

Je crois qu'elle ment. Elle a des cernes qui lui mordent chaque heure plus profondément les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Alouette du souvenir<strong>

**J'ai serré mon poing**

* * *

><p>Et alors je m'en souviens de ce jour. Tu ne le comprendras jamais mais je me souviens de tout et toi peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens plus.<p>

On a mangé une salade de chèvre chaud et Blaise a pris une tarte aux fraises en guise de dessert. Ta sœur lui en a volé la moitié. Je la revois planter ses dents, sortir la langue et éclater de rire. Ses doigts s'accrocher aux siens puis s'échapper.

Je me rappelle Pansy boire son café et fumer une cigarette. Toi, tu lui as demandé si elle voudrait sortir ce soir et elle n'a pas vraiment répondu.

Blaise a trébuché en récupérant ses skis. Est-ce pour ça ? Est-ce pour ça alors peut-être… ses lourdes chaussures qui se sont plantées dans la neige, son bras qui a battu un court instant le vent et puis son regard victorieux quand il a dit que non, il ne nous ferait pas le plaisir de s'écraser lamentablement en marchant.

Est-ce possible…

Tu as serré ta main dans la mienne face à la piste noire bosselée de partout. Je peux compter encore les secondes qui m'ont été donnée avec le drame. Ta main. Froide. La sienne, loin.

Lui n'a pris celle de personne. Il a juste cherché la vitesse, silencieusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Alouette du souvenir<strong>

* * *

><p>On l'a tous vu voler, Blaise.<p>

Alors pendant une seconde, quand il a compris qu'il avait mal pris son virage et que la chute était inévitable, il l'a regardée. Elle. Daphné. Et j'ai eu l'affolante sensation de déranger l'intimité d'un mort.

Blaise. Je n'ai que ce nom dans la tête. Blaise, Blaise, Blaise.

Je le connais depuis toujours. Je le connais depuis qu'il est né, c'est lui le premier qui un jour m'a fait tombé des escaliers, et puis qui m'a jalousé de mon balais-jouet, c'est lui qui m'a battu au Quidditch avant Potter, qui a reçu un magnifique perroquet que ma mère a par la suite refusé de m'acheter. C'est lui le premier à s'être rasé mais c'est lui aussi qui s'est d'abord fait largué. Un jour, il s'est accusé à ma place parce que ma mère avait juré qu'à la prochaine retenue, elle enverrait quelqu'un m'assassiner et qu'à onze ans moi j'y croyais. On avait prévu de s'enfuir si quelque chose se passait mal, on avait prévu de faire le tour du monde à vingt-cinq ans, juste avant d'avoir des enfants, et de ne pas tomber amoureux d'une Greengrass parce qu'elles feraient tout foirer, nous on le savait. Blaise c'est mon meilleur ami. C'est le mec à qui j'aurais confié ma vie et qui serait passé avant n'importe qui.

Mais il s'est retrouvé là, les bras ouvert, tout droit tourné vers Daphné qui ne le lâche pas alors. Je crois qu'à cet instant précis, c'est à elle que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi. Pour le retenir.

Et elle est devenue tellement blême lorsqu'il est tombé qu'elle s'est presque mélangée au ciel.

C'est con. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est ta sœur que j'ai observé tout le long, pourquoi c'est à elle encore que je pense alors que je te sens crispée contre mon bras, alors que tu respires à peine à côté de moi. Peut-être parce que c'est son visage à elle que Blaise a voulu garder et qu'alors moi il faut que je comprenne.

Il a plongé dans la poudreuse, il a plongé dans les rochers. Il a écrasé le jour que ta sœur n'avait pas voulu éteindre et dans ce silence de coton, Daphné a hurlé. Elle a hurlé tellement fort que j'en aurais pleuré comme un gosse, et sa voix, on l'aurait dite sortie de nulle part, elle est allée de fracasser contre chaque arbre, contre chaque pierre et puis d'un battement d'aile, un oiseau l'a ramenée à son corps.

« Non, non ! »

Pansy a fait un pas en arrière et toi tu m'as lâché.

Je me demande si tu reprendras ma main un jour. Daphné n'est plus qu'un corps secoué qui n'arrive pas à pleurer.

Elle l'aime. Cette idée me frappe de plein fouet, me fait monter l'envie de vomir. Elle l'aime pour de vrai.

Il faut qu'il se relève. Il faut lui dire, à Blaise, que j'avais tout faux, que Daphné n'est pas si mauvaise. Que c'est peut-être moi le connard, mais un connard pétrifié qui regarde son meilleur ami tel un pantin désarticulé. Cette neige va le recouvrir. C'est tout ce que j'ai pensé, alors. Cette neige, si elle ne s'arrête pas de tomber, alors elle va tellement l'engloutir qu'on ne le retrouvera plus jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Oiseau mort joli<strong>

**Tu n'aurais pas dû venir**

* * *

><p>L'ambulance est arrivée, l'ambulance est repartie. Blaise s'est écrasé et puis Blaise a été enlevé. Il respirait. C'est ce qu'ont dit les Médicomages. Il respirait et il serrait les poings, très fort.<p>

Quand t'as essayé de parler à Daphné, elle t'a giflée. Alors c'est moi, n'est-ce pas, c'est moi suis allée la chercher et j'ai pensé à Blaise quand je l'ai touchée, j'ai pensée à Blaise quand je l'ai relevée, quand j'ai bloqué ses poignets pour la calmer. J'ai pensé à Blaise quand j'ai transplané et que je l'ai enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre après avoir jeter des sorts sur tous les objets suspects. Je m'en serai voulu de la retrouver morte. J'ai pensé à Blaise tout le long.

J'y pense encore. J'ai volé un paquet de cigarettes à ta sœur. Je fume. Je pleure. Je suis assis comme un con au milieu des escaliers qui mènent au deuxième étage et pour une fois, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me retrouve. Toi ou une autre.

« Malefoy. »

C'est quand je me suis relevé que j'ai entendu cette voix.

Le coucou suisse a hurlé les cinq heures de l'après-midi et j'ai réalisé trois choses alors : j'ai vidé le paquet en une heure et demi et personne n'est venu râler de toute cette fumée, je suis toujours en tenue de ski, et l'ombre qui se dirige droit sur moi n'est rien d'autre que la Sang-de-Bourbe meilleure amie de Potter.

Blaise aurait beaucoup rit. Je suis toujours au bord des larmes et c'est pour ça, je crois, qu'elle m'a attrapé par le bras avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'enfuir.

Bordel de merde.

« Lâche-moi, Granger.

– Je… – elle prend ses grands airs officiels – Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée pour Zabini. J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé et…

– Je t'emmerde. », ai-je sifflé si violemment que je n'ai pas reconnu ma propre voix, cassée, secouée… épuisée.

Elle a tiqué. J'ai répété, plus doucement :

« Je t'emmerde, toi et tes bons sentiments. Vous me laissez dans la plus parfaite indifférence, tu comprends ? »

Elle a reculé d'un bloc, peut-être à cause de ce murmure menaçant, peut-être aussi parce que je tremble de colère. Le fait est qu'elle rougit tout doucement et qu'elle enfonce ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je voulais juste…

– Ne te mêle pas de la vie de mes amis. Je te tuerai si tu le fais. »

Je m'entends comme elle et j'ai envie de rire.

Ça ne veut rien dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette menace. Peut-être parce que Pansy est triste. Parce que Blaise est comme mort et que Daphné s'enfonce. Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas là. Et parce que je la déteste. Elle tourne les talons et s'en va – lentement.

Tu m'as retrouvé dans ma chambre. Tu t'es assise tout doucement, contre moi et tu trembles.

J'ai froid moi aussi, tu sais. J'ai ouvert toutes les fenêtres et j'ai éteints les lumières. Le soleil est mort, tu vois, et d'ici je sens le vent serrer mon moindre recoin.

Tu dis :

« C'est toi qui a enfermé Daphné ? Quand est-ce que tu vas la libérer ? »

Tu t'es changée, toi. Tu as même pris la peine de te remaquiller. Et tu attends.

Je te réponds que jamais. Plus jamais je ne la laisserai aller quelque part sinon elle va se tuer. Mais tu ne peux pas le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait. Pour de vrai tout entier et lui aussi il l'aimait. Tu hoches la tête et me dévisages.

« C'est elle qui te l'a dit ? »

Je secoue la tête. Daphné, depuis que Blaise a volé, elle n'a fait que hurler. Tu me regardes toujours et fonds en larme au milieu de la pièce. Je me détourne. Je te dis que tu n'as rien remarqué parce que tu es trop innocente. Parce que c'est ta sœur. Je dis des conneries pour que tu arrêtes, ce bruit m'insupporte. Je te raconte que c'est Blaise qui me l'a dit mais quand je dois prononcer son nom, je me retrouve incapable de terminer ma phrase. Alors je te dis juste qu'on me l'a dit. Tu sanglotes encore.

J'ai allumé les lumières. Ensuite, j'ai appelé l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><strong>Manger dans ma main<strong>

**Les graines de l'oubli**

* * *

><p>Il s'en sortira, a dit le Médicomage lorsque j'ai réussi à le joindre ce soir. Et moi c'est une phrase qui me convient.<p>

J'ai ouvert la fenêtre et j'ai fumé dans la nuit en débranchant l'alarme incendie. Tu es toujours là. Je sais que tu ne me lâcheras pas maintenant et je ne t'en veux pas. Un jour, je t'épouserai et que je t'aimerais quand même mais ça n'a pas d'importance dans le fond, je ne connaîtrai jamais que moi-même.

Je me fiche qu'on ne vole pas dans la même direction. Je ne veux juste plus que tu pleures, je veux juste qu'on garde ensemble les apparences. On est foutu pareil, Astoria. Toi parce que tu restes persuadée que tu ne mérites personnes et moi parce que je le sais.

Mais à nous deux, on maintiendra les décors.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>A partir de maintenant, vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir.<p>

Cela dit, je vous rappelle que Blaise est vivant. Donc, je ne mérite pas la mort. Et je suis un peu triste de clore ce recueil qui s'est plutôt transformé en mini-fic. J'ai hésité à faire une suite, du genre à prendre le POV d'Hermione, ou à faire venir Théodore et Tracey, mais finalement, je pense qu'il vaut mieux finir ici. Parce que c'était prévu ainsi. Et que je réécrirai de toute façon sur les Serpentard.

Tout particulièrement, j'aimerais retravaillé avec les soeurs Greengrass. Peut-être pendant mes vacances d'hiver - peut-être même que je monterai à Zermatt pour skier un ou deux jours en train.

Dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lue et j'espère à bientôt !

Ana'


End file.
